Raging Heart
by dorukuboruu007
Summary: Yuanjun, daughter of a Triad leader in China was suddenly sent to Italy by the request of her father and the Vongola 9th; only to find out that she's betrothed to the clumsiest man in the entire world. And she doesn't like the idea one bit. DinoXOC.
1. Beginnings

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all belonged to Akira Amano.**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings  
**

* * *

It all started when I was a little child.

HA! That's bullshit!

Well obviously it would start when I was a kid, but to me it wasn't. Everything was dull; everything was the same old routine. Wake up in the morning, do exercises; if not home schooled I go to a private school, and then come straight home. Then, there were the bodyguards; bodyguards here, bodyguards there, they were everywhere watching everything I do. I couldn't even get decent friends or wander off somewhere without them watching me.

It's tiring and dry being born in a family who was involved in a society of _Triads_; _Triads_ are well known in China, like the Yakuza in Japan and Mafia in Italy. One would think that a life in the triad would be exciting, _I laugh at that_, it's not very exciting, just dangerous; with all the illegal things we're involved in, Counterfeiting money, smuggling drugs, weapons…you get the picture.

It's not exactly a happy family.

All I wanted was a normal life where I can have normal friends and a normal love life… _tch! Maybe_. But all of it was taken away by my own family, thinking that being normal isn't a good thing. That being born in the criminal life is important as breathing air and eating food.

It's bullshit, that's what I think.

Mŭqīn once said I should be grateful for Fŭqīn's hard work; that everything he does was for the sake of the family's survival. I just nodded and agreed so there wouldn't be any arguments.

So if I had said _it all started when I was a little child_, don't believe me, there's nothing there but me growing up rebellious and stubborn; when really, it all started when _That Man_ came to our house.

Quite dramatic eh? _That man! _Haha…_tch!_

***

It was a summer after noon when all servants of the house started to get busy, it was like they were in rush with all their scurrying in and out of the kitchen. I watched them from upstairs, looking down from the railing. It was one of those boring days when there's nothing else to do other than people watching. It's actually quite a sport to do, though no one would really consider people watching as a sport. It's sport enough to me.

Suyin, one of the younger maids, came out of the kitchen pushing a large cart full of food; but I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't our typical 'Chinese' food, instead they were Japanese. I stood there wondering why; then not long after that, Suyin came back out of the dining room and it was a perfect time to ask her.

"Hey Suyin!" I called out, loud enough for her to hear. At first she didn't know where to look, she looked around thinking that she might be hearing things, then she eventually looked up to me.

I waved at her then smiled; Suyin was just one of the rare friends I made in the house, though Fŭqīn had always scolded me for it, I still kept talking to her. The head maid knows that when Suyin disappears from her duty, then it means that she's with me.

Head maid Jiayi was a good woman; she cared for me after my Mŭqīn ran away and eloped with father's right-hand man, very typical huh? Who would have thought that a respectable woman like my mother would even consider eloping with father's most trusted man? Ever since then, father had always been hunting them down.

Suyin ran up to me, with a smile yet tired eyes.

"What's going on Suyin? Do we have a visitor?" I asked her right away. She nodded as we started to walk towards my room.

"Yes…your father has a very important guest; he's Japanese so we were ordered to make Japanese Cuisine."

My room was big, too big for my taste. A king size canopy bed stood in the center of the room, with red velvet curtains hanging down on all sides. The room itself was painted in black and red with different Chinese symbols, a large flat screen T.V. hangs on the wall, a couch, a vanity dresser and all the lovely things that rich people have. I don't really want them; father insisted I put them in my room.

The thing that I loved the most in this room was the veranda; to get out there was through the sliding doors, covered by the black silk curtains. It over looked the country, away from the main city and it was wonderful scenery to wake up to.

As we entered my room, we headed towards the bed; Suyin sat on the edge of the bed, while I casually plopped, face down on the soft cushion.

Suyin giggled as she bounced up from my body hitting the bed.

"Hey, Suyin…describe to me what the man looked like." I asked her, she shrugged at the question, making a slight noise that almost sound like _I don't know._

"I didn't exactly look at him, I was too busy serving the food, but I do know this, there was a cute little boy with him." She smiled.

I looked up to her then smiled with her. Now I'm really curious who it was, I fiddled with my fingers anxious to know. Suyin saw this and knew right away.

"Just be patient Jun…I'm sure your father will call you soon." She calmly stated.

"I know."

She laughed; it was music to my ears, it sounded like little chime bells the way she laughed and it soothes me. And I always loved it.

We talked for what seemed like hours, but it didn't last long as my room echoed with the loud knocking sound. Suyin fell silent, and immediately, she ducked underneath my bed. The door opened, father came walking in with his always serious look on his face. Big heavy bags were clear under his light dark brown eyes –doesn't quite complement his square face and sharp jaws– His dark hair sleeked back with his home made herbal oil, and he looked good with his foreign white suit and a dark red tie.

"Fŭqīn, what can I do for you?" I formally asked as I straighten my posture. He sat next to me on my bed and held my hand.

"Yuanjun…did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" this is how my dear father start a conversation, especially if there was something he wanted me to do, a favor or an order, whatever you want to call it.

"Is there something you wish for me to do, Fŭqīn?" my voice plain and calm. He smiled and squeezed my hand tighter.

"There's a man downstairs that I want you to meet…he's a friend of the family." Despite my father strict and firm appearance, he's quite a softy and kind. He just always put the triad first before his family, maybe that's why mother left.

"So will you come down stairs and join us?" I nodded; I figured that it was very important since he took the liberty of coming up here to get me. I left the room with father leaving Suyin underneath the bed; I'm pretty sure Suyin can handle herself and sneak away from the watchful eyes of the bodyguards.

My feet felt like lead, dragging heavily on the carpeted floor; I didn't really want to meet the man father was talking about but I didn't have any choice,

I followed father towards the main room, it appears that they had finished their meal and now sitting somewhere in the house. The main room was empty, but father kept on walking towards his home office; I followed him.

The visitor was sitting in front of father's desk, his lazy eyes stares at me, his hair unkempt –despite him dressed very professionally— and the boy that Suyin talked about sat next to him. His dirty blonde hair meticulously combed, and his big blue eyes looked away from me. I smiled thinking he was too adorable.

Father sat on his chair in front of his guest while I stood next to him greeting them with my eyes.

"Iemitsu…this here is my daughter, Yuanjun. And of course you met my son, but he had some errands to do and won't be present in this small meeting." Father looked my way, his hand gesturing at the man.

"Yuanjun, this is Iemitsu Sawada and his little companion is Basilicum." I bowed at them, greeting with politeness and grace. _I hated it_.

I looked at the little boy, he looked shy and he'd always look away every time our eyes meet. It was actually quite adorable in a way.

"So father…what's so important that you wanted me to meet this _respectable_ man?" I spoke with utter displeasure and a slight rudeness to it, but father didn't seem fazed by it.

"Iemitsu here is a friend of our family's greatest ally, the Vongola 9th. You remember him right?" he smiled.

I paused to think, and then looked at him.

"You're talking about Grandpa Timoteo, right?" I only call him grandpa since father and he insisted I call him that. Just a formal name for him I guess, not that I'm complaining; he was really nice to me when we first met.

"Yes Yuanjun, he wished for you to visit him in Italy."

"A visit?"

"Yes…Iemitsu and I were just talking about it; maybe you could try for the Foreign Exchange Student Program?" he suggested, but it was more of an order than anything.

"That's right Yuanjun-chan…the 9th would be very please if you do come to Italy, you could also meet the 9th's son." Iemitsu smiled.

I sighed heavily, with this kind of matter; I won't have any choice but to obey. Father wouldn't be too please with it, he might even punish me for disobeying his orders or _favors_ as he likes to call it.

I nodded silently; I know there was something more to it than what they were telling me. Probably some kind of plot the both of them made, and the 9th probably has something to do with this too. I mean, why the heck would father agree to the _exchange student_ crap? He wouldn't even let me out of his sight let alone the country.

I smell something fishy…

Iemitsu and the boy with him, decided to stay in the mansion, father insisted they should than spend their money in some shabby hotel. I on the other hand, locked myself in my room; I was too into thinking to even walk out and bid my father goodnight; but I think father had already suspected why.

That night, Suyin snuck into my room for a little girl chat between best friends. She suddenly felt sad when I told her that I was going away for god-knows how long. It couldn't be help, but I told her than I would constantly write to her and even call her –through head maid Jiayi of course- After that, I didn't give much thought to it; the more I'm reminded of it, the more depressed I get.

Suyin comforted me that night; I suspected that she didn't leave until I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning in a quiet and empty room. The clock says 9 AM, time to go downstairs and have a little breakfast. I made a quick change and headed downstairs.

But damn…my head hurts so much.

I walked into the dining hall, and to my surprise, it was empty. I stood there confused, the long table should be filled with food and father would be sitting on the very head. But instead there was nothing. My stomach grumbled, demanding for food; it kept at it as I walked out of there, hungry.

I looked around and saw Ping, Suyin's older brother carrying a small tray of food. I called out to him and stopped.

"Where's everybody?" I asked him. Ping pointing the backyard with his lips and rushed off soon after. I followed him, with my stomach still grumbling.

The yard was big, with different kinds of flowers. It was my mother's garden that she took care of since she came here. Mŭqīn, loved her plants and treated them as if they were they were her own child. Father and Iemitsu sat by the table underneath the black-colored gazebo.

He saw me and gestured for me to come, they were eating breakfast outside –explains why the dining room was empty- I sat next to father, Iemitsu was eating bacon and eggs, while the boy Basilicum was struggling to eat his eggs and toast.

My stomach grumbled again before I could even take a bite out of my food. I turned red that's for sure, Iemitsu laughed at me, and he was just about to say something when his cell phone rang in his pocket, and then excuse himself from the table.

I stared at Basilicum who was now staring back at me, I smiled at him then he smiled back. Something I didn't expect since yesterday he was just very shy towards me.

"Hey Basilicum, how old are you?" I asked just to start a small conversation with him. He looked at me, thinking.

Then with his fingers, he counted up to six and showed it to me.

"Basil is now six." He stated. "How about you Yuanjun…dono?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm thirteen!" not long after that, Iemitsu came back his phone in his left hand. He sat back at the chair he was sitting on and smiled at my father.

"Sorry about that Wei-san…that was the 9th and there was an urgent matter I need to attend to. Basil and I are going back today…and with Yuanjun-chan if it was already decided."

"Wait!" I protested, "I thought I was going to be put in the exchange student program? Wouldn't that take a while to process?"

Iemitsu smiled.

"That's true, but then we could just put you as a transfer student, and we can just process the paper works while we're in Italy."

"Oh…"

I soon said my goodbyes to Suyin and head maid Jiayi, it was a hard goodbye, and I thought I would have enough time to spend some of time with Suyin and the others. But everything was rushed, Jiayi helped me packed and Suyin, Suyin didn't show after I said goodbye to her.

We left China that night

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Please do review and i'll be posting the second chapter soon!**


	2. Chair Brawl?

**I do not won Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all belongs to Akira Amano...**

**Please enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Chair Brawl...?**

* * *

The plane ride wasn't too bad; I wasn't too sure how long it was, but it felt hell'a long. My butt started to hurt in the middle of the night, and I ended up having a hard time sleeping sitting upright in the uncomfortable plane seat. Even with the pillow and blanket the stewards offered, it didn't help much.

By the time we reached Italy, my body was sore. My head was aching like hell and I felt like my body was floating in air. To say the least, I felt like crap, and pretty soon I knew I would start snapping at people.

I followed Iemitsu and Basil who were already ahead walking towards the entrance of the airport. My head was spinning and everything seemed like haze, a damned haze full of people swarming all around me.

Outside there were people waiting for us; a black suited man, and a striking woman. Iemitsu waved at her and smiled; she waved back and smiled brightly.

This woman at first I assumed to be important to Iemitsu, but not in the way I thought. As it turned out, she was one of Iemitsu's subordinates of what I heard Iemitsu call CEDEF.

"Ah Oregano! On time as usual!"he grinned.

He called her Oregano, and assuming that it was her name, a slight laugh came out of my lips. They all looked at me; still feeling sick as well as uncomfortable, I immediately averted my eyes away from them.

"Welcome to Italy, Miss Hong Yuanjun." Oregano approached me and held her hand out in a shake. I took it and smiled at her warmly as she returned it with the same warm brilliant smile. Despite her name being named after a spice, Oregano was quite a sophisticated, smart woman. Fitting that she would be part of Iemitsu's group, the CEDEF.

After some introductions, Oregano led us into the parking lot where a large black car was parked. We all got in after loading the little luggage we brought. I don't exactly what it was, but the car felt too stuffy; it wasn't like I was sitting with anyone else other than Basil, but it was hot and my breathing sounded too shallow to be normal.

"Are you alright Yuanjun-chan?" Iemitsu asked concerned at my paling face.

"Uh…I'm just…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as my vision just suddenly turned black.

***

* * *

I woke up feeling much lighter and better; I was damned grateful for it. I never really liked being sick; I would constantly fight with my father when I got sick. Mostly because I'd refuse to drink any kind of herbal medicines or even see a doctor. And I hated doctors.

Despite me feeling a lot better, I still felt a bit woozy and crappy, putting me in a very bad mood at once. I guess finally after travelling in that car, we reached the 9th's mansion. This would explain the mystery room I'm in. A big room, bigger than what I had back home; a big canopy bed, covered with soft velvety comforter and big feathered pillows; the room was furnished with different furniture with a Victorian touch. Some of the furniture in the room, I wouldn't even use or need. And I used to think my family was rich… but this family is sickly rich!

Just staring at the brightly decorated room was making my head spin again, and it didn't even have veranda, just a large window on the left side of the room.

I sighed heavily; the emptiness was making me homesick; there no Suyin to accompany me or anyone.

I was an outsider to that place; I wished Suyin could have come with me; that would have been really great and less depressing.

Although staying in the room wouldn't do me good either, a good power walk would help me get back in to shape and maybe take my mind off of things.

The hallway was fairly empty, it was still lavished with different Victorian décor and I _really_ felt out of place. Despite hating our mansion in China, I still loved the way it smiled like fresh herbs and incense. Father adored the different smell of incense and my most favorite scent would be the smell of sandalwood.

Damn, thinking of home really was making me too homesick.

Walking down a long hallway was quite tiring and irritating –since I kept on thinking about home– I decided to enter one of the rooms. It almost looked empty but it resembled a lavished Lounge room. Well I guess it was a Lounge room, just somewhat different from what I was accustomed to.

Damn I hated the difference in houses…despite my position in my family, I was a sheltered child. Kept inside, locked up in my father's country house… Just seeing how amazing this room was enough to make me feel that way and I hated it. It added more steam to my moodiness.

I sat on the most comfortable chair in the room, big and soft with a fairly sized ottoman in front of it. I lifted my legs up and comfortably curled up on it, my back relaxing against the softness.

I sat there, attempting to clear my head from the uneasy thoughts so I could lighten my mood even just the slightest bit. It would help a lot, if I could contain my anger even just a little bit.

I heard the door then open, but since I assumed this room was welcome to anyone, I ignored whoever walked in and kept my eyes closed.

I heard footsteps approaching me, but still I kept my eyes firmly closed.

Then that's when I heard him.

"Oi trash…what the hell are you doing sitting on my chair?"

I opened my eyes to see a boy about the same age as myself; he was maybe a little older than I was. The look in his eyes was fierce and irritated as he stared down at me. His dark hair choppy with a buzz-cut style, I looked at it, and thought it was funny looking.

"Your chair? I don't see your name written here? Heck I don't even know who the hell you are." I bluntly stated, just my moodiness talking and I didn't mean to say it, I think.

He scoffed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up from the chair. I yelped as sharp pain came from my shoulder joint; it felt like it was going to pop off.

"What the hell are you doing?" I gasped, trying to pull my arm free as I fought to get up.

"Are you looking for a fight?" he yelled still trying to pull me off of the chair. I finally got fed up and decided that the best way to get him off my back is give him a swift kick in the gut. The kick wasn't too hard, but hard enough to get him away from me.

"Damn! The room is full of chairs, I don't see why you would want to use the chair I'm sitting on!" assuming that he gave up being stubborn and stupid, I went back to _trying_ to clear my head. Then suddenly, I felt a hand grab my collar, pulling me off of the chair again.

"You trash! Don't you know who I am? Learn your damn place!"

That guy just didn't know when to give up. He must have been the _son _that Iemitsu was talking about; quite obvious just by seeing his damned spoiled attitude. I ought to teach him a lesson or two that will make him run away with his tail between his legs.

I took hold of his arms and tightened my grip but he wasn't showing any signs of letting go.

"You bastard! Let go of me!" I pushed him away.

A deep growl rumbled in his throat; our eyes met and I could see how pissed he was. Well, that only meant that we were on the same page.

We could beat each other to a bloody pulp.

He lunged at me but I managed to stop him, our hands locked on each other as we tried to push each other's weights against the other; we were head to head, glaring and growling at each other.

"I can't stand your ugly mug!" he muttered; I felt his hot breath on my face and couldn't stand it.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?"

Despite us going head to head, I could feel my hands being crushed by his big, long fingers. I was being pushed back by him, his stronger physique was overwhelming mine, despite my trainings back home, it wasn't enough to help in that situation.

"I'm going to kill you! TRASH!"

"Call me trash one more time! I dare you, you bastard! I double dare you!"

"You are a _TRASH_!" he said in a slow mocking way and it struck a chord in me. I bit the bottom of my lip trying to avoid saying anything else, but the temptation was too strong and I really wanted to show this garbage-man the lesson he deserved.

I pulled my head back, stretching my neck as far as I could; then in an instant I struck back; making my own forehead a weapon, hitting him with a solid head-butt.

He backed away dazed, and of course, the head-butt was a double edged sword and it affected me quite greatly. Blood trickled down his face and I was in the same position as him, though it wasn't only blood from my forehead, but apparently my nose started to bleed too.

I wiped away the blood with my sleeve as I sat on the floor dizzy from the impact. It left him dazed too, as he glared at me. Right then, I didn't exactly know what he was planning next; I just stared into his eyes and right away, I could tell he wanted to rip me into shreds and feed me to his dogs –if he had any.

"Damn you woman!" he lunged at me, catching me off guard. His weight trapped me on the floor and I tried to squirm away from him; his hands locked on my neck and the other ready to strike me with a punch.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the pain of the impact of his rock-hard fists, but instead, I heard the door open followed by footsteps. I looked at that direction, only to see Iemitsu standing next to a familiar old man.

"I see you have already met my son…Jun-chan." The old man stated; I could tell just by his voice that the old man was the Vongola 9th. This was the same old man that would constantly travel to China just to talk to my father with matters between families.

Even though his father was in the room, the bastard of a guy still wouldn't get off me and his fist was still raised to punch me. I didn't really care if the guy was the 9th's boss, I'd beat the shit out of him if got the chance to.

"Get off me loser!"

It took all my strength just to push his heavy bulk off me. He wasn't pleased about it and gave a growl of disgust in reply.

He got to his feet and again took a hold of my collar pulling me up eye level.

"Call me a loser again!"

"Dumbass!" I spat, giving him a sly grin.

The 9th and Iemitsu walked in, hoping that their presence would finally calm us down. I doubted that they would help all that much. The guy was a hot-headed dumbass that probably felt pleasure and victory when he killed–or in my particular case, beat the hell out of.

"Alright, you can put the girl down now, Xanxus." Iemitsu smiled as he placed a hand on his wrist. Xanxus loosened his grip and dropped me unceremoniously on the floor.

"Xanxus, I had expected you to welcome our guest better than that. Yuanjun here will be staying for awhile." the old man again stated as he walked in behind Iemitsu. "So be sure you show her around."

"Tch…Why should I take care of that poor-excuse for a woman?" he pointed at me with his long fingers.

"How rude! I dare you to point that finger at me again, and we'll see what happens!" Iemitsu stopped me from jumping at him; he looked down at me and winked, and then he whispered to calm down. And I did, though I was reluctant to. I really did want to beat the shit of Xanxus.

"Tch…I'm out of here." He mumbled angrily, walking passed Iemitsu and I, then the 9th. The fact that the man was the next boss of the Vongola scared me; he was very short-tempered man and would explode within every little mistake. I couldn't tell it to his face of course; I wouldn't want him exploding like a volcano again.

Explode, that word suite him quite well. Xanxus—_e_**x**_plode_! Ha!

The 9th sighed heavily as Xanxus left the room, closing the door with a bang. I immediately approached the saddened boss and bowed apologetically. I wouldn't want him to think that I was rude enough to pick a fight with his son, though we actually did; but I had an excuse, I didn't start it.

"I'm sorry about my son, Yuanjun---"

"Jun…" I interrupted, "You may call me Jun, 9th, and don't worry about it; It was partly my fault so I'm sorry." I bowed again.

"Mah…Jun-chan, why don't you make yourself home. Feel free to do anything you wish…" Iemitsu patted my back and smiled. I looked at the 9th again, he gave me a nod.

I smiled weakly.

Well, settling down should be a start.

Though I should do something with this bump first.

* * *

**Well there you go! the second chapter of _Raging Heart..._tell me what you think!**

**Though this is just another character development for Yuanjun..And I will keep writing with my dying will! LMAO  
**


	3. Violin

**Chapter 3: Violin**

Please do enjoy!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...all belongs to Akira Amano.

* * *

For four days straight I tended to the big lump on my forehead; I refused to come out of the room because of it. It looked horrible, like a horn was about to sprout out of my shiny forehead. If it wasn't for that damn Xanxus, I wouldn't have had to worry about it.

The 9th constantly sent someone to my room to get me for dinner, and I felt bad every time I sent a refusal. The bump was one of the reasons why I didn't want to come out, but the main reason was that I didn't want to see Xanxus' angry mug. And of course I couldn't exactly tell the 9th that; it would just sound rude.

So like any other day, I was locked up in the bright, boring room.

Nap. Eat. Shower. Nap. Exercise. Nap. Read. Nap. Shower again. Those were the only things I did. I tried not to get too bored; I didn't want to turn into French vegetable. (Don't ask)

Then it hit me.

If I stayed any longer in the room, I would die from boredom. I violently scratched my head as I fought the urge to slap myself from being so indecisive. One second I didn't want to leave the room, then the next I found myself ranting because there's nothing else to do.

A walk, that's what I needed; a nice walk in the garden and hopefully a nice breath of fresh air. So I grabbed my shoes and out I went.

I made my way outside; I remember seeing a big garden with a beautiful Greek-style fountain. I stood next to a rose bush, just taking in the pretty sight before me. Though no matter how beautiful the garden, I still preferred my mother's. The feeling was just not the same.

I walked and walked until my feet took me somewhere deeper into the maze of different colored flowers. They were quite enchanting, and I seemed to mindlessly wander off after a second or so. When I finally did snap back to reality, I found myself standing. Surrounded by thick bushes and in front an iron gate covered with green, sticky vines.

I stood there debating whether or not I should enter; I was pretty sure that no one would mind –it's not like anyone was around to see anyway.

Though the temptation may have been strong, I decided not to in the end. The place had a gate for a reason; nobody in the place wanted people trespassing there. I just dismissed the gate's existence so I turned around and calmly walked away.

But that's when I heard it.

At first, it started slow and soft; I wasn't sure if I was hearing correctly but then it became clearer. A pure sound from an instrument that I had never heard before; I could feel the loneliness in the soft yet high-pitched notes.

I spun around, eyes roaming, as I tried to find the source of the beautiful music I was hearing. It seemed to be coming from the other side of the gate. And again, the temptation arose, though it was getting stronger. Unfortunately, I gave in to it within the time scale of a few seconds.

The iron gate was rusty and hard to open but I still managed to budge it, though it made a slight creaking sound. The vines were prickly and some stuck to my long blue Cheongsam that was made out of cotton–though traditionally Chinese dresses were made of silk; I preferred cotton.

On the other side, there was an old rubble pathway with green hedges leading into the part of the garden where there were more trees. The sound was resonating from that particular location hidden behind the thick trees; I followed it, listening to its every pleading crescendos.

I came to a halt when a figure came to view; sitting underneath a willow tree was a man in his early twenties. His short hair hung loosely, covering a pale face and closed eyes. A thick scar ran from his forehead down to his right eye.

I twinged as I reached for the scar on my own face; three claw marks ran down on my left eye from a tiger that attacked me when I was child. It was my father's supposed _pet_ but it went out of control when he had a private show; the first thing it attacked was me. I don't remember much probably because I went into shock after that experience…though I did feel horrible when I found out that father had the tiger killed.

I couldn't quite explain it, but I felt something tug in my chest when I saw the man. As I let my curiosity run, I walked towards him. He seemed to be asleep but I wasn't quite sure since the music came from the location. I looked down, and next to him was a black-colored violin –I'd read about violins but never actually heard what it sounded like.

I stared at it for a moment, forgetting about the man's presence. Maybe the sound I heard before came from the small instrument. I had never really played any instrument before, maybe because I had no interest in them before.

But right then, I was awed to find out that the little instrument could make such a wonderful sound; I stared at it, tempted to play the little thing.

"Hmm…who are you?" a tired voice spoke out, startling me enough to jump. I looked down to see the sleeping man staring listlessly up at me.

"Were you the one playing that?" I pointed at the violin. A chuckle escaped his lips as he picked up the black violin with surprisingly fluid motions.

"Are you talking about this?" he raised the violin up with a smile.

"What else would I be talking about, you big-headed moron?"

He chuckled once again, sitting up straight.

"Well, well, little missy here has quite a mouth…" he smiled. In my opinion; it made him look stupid. I didn't say anything else and just watched him hand the violin to me.

"Do you want to play it?" he asked; I looked at him, then to the violin, and then back to him.

"You want me to play it?"

"Yeah sure…"

I accepted his offer and took the instrument. It felt so fragile in my hands; like it was going break as I wrapped my hand around it. Quite frankly, I didn't know how to play this instrument; I held the violin close to my chest as I set the bow on the strings.

"W-wait…" he started, but I ignored him and continued my attempt at playing. And without anymore hesitation, I moved the bow across the violin, making a horrible screeching noise. The man winced from it; I noticed it but still continue to play.

A high-pitched screech then a low-pitched noise followed; it kept on switching pitches as I continued to move the bow. Minute by minute I felt more devious and pressed the bow to the strings as hard as I could while I moved it.

The look on the man's face was horrified and yet there was slight amusement on his face. It irked me and so I played the instrument harder and faster; and one by one, the strings snapped. One string snapped on my face, slashing me.

"Ah, it broke." The tone in my voice didn't sound apologetic, just a bit disappointed and even so I didn't sound too enthusiastic about it.

"Geez…you're really feeling it aren't you?" he laughed. Normally people would get angry and throw fits about getting their things broken. I was somewhat sorry about it, but it was his fault for having me play it. I lifted the violin up and stared at it

"Don't worry…I can replace the strings. Though you should have told me that you didn't know how to play. I could have taught you a thing or two."

"Do you know how to play?" I asked him; there was a slight pause as he prepared to answer.

"Nope!" he answered with a wide grin.

"Tch...How stupid. This thing is a piece of trash…" I slammed the violin against the tree breaking it in half before throwing the broken pieces at him; the smile on his face vanished as he stared at the broken violin on his lap.

"You didn't have to break my violin if you're that angry…" he claimed as he held the remains of the violin up. I scoffed and turned around to walk away.

"Hey wait…what brought you here anyway?" He called out stopping me from walking any further.

"I'm not obligated to answer you." I was about to walk away again but he quickly grabbed my right wrist. I spun around so fast that my vision blurred for a second.

"Of course you do…you broke my violin after all."

"Tch, fine. I just heard music and followed it, then I came here thinking that it may have been you who was playing but it turns out you don't even know how to play the damn thing." I said all in one breath.

He looked surprised and again, amused. He stared into space for a second as he let it all sink into his system. Then in a sudden burst of laughter, fell over clutching his stomach in pain...

"W-what's so funny?" I growled. He wasn't stopping and it was slowly, slowly pissing me off. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

He continued to laugh, ignoring my presence. My patience finally snapped; I stomped towards him, hovering next to his side. He stopped laughing when he noticed me.

"You bastard…I'm going to kill you." Then in a swift move, I gave him a hard kick on the side. He grunted in pain as he curled up on the ground.

"What was that for?" he said with traces of laughter still in his voice. I shot a glare at him and immediately he stopped. He sat up straight and then scratched the back of his head as if oblivious to his recent actions. I scoffed but not loud enough for him to hear.

"Tch…screw you!" I yelled at him with all my might, I was already passed being pissed; I was angry, like 'Xanxus angry' but not quite to that extreme. He smiled.

"Sorry…What you heard was my boom box…" he pointed at the small radio that I hadn't noticed before. "…I didn't mean to laugh at you." He made a slight snorting sound right after he apologized. I raised my arm, ready to hit him again though he immediately apologized again. I didn't want to be laughed at, so walking away from this weirdo was probably the best thing to do right then. And so I did ignoring his calls though it was a little hard to ignore someone who was as loud and obnoxious as he was.

"Hey the name is Anjelo by the way!" he called out; I spun quickly around and stuck my tongue out at him. It caught him by surprise but I didn't let him answer back as I ran full out. I stopped when I was away, hidden behind the thick hedges; I looked back to where he was standing and he wasn't alone anymore. There was a boy, about the same age as myself; he had dark hair and the same pale skin as Anjelo. The boy seemed to be mad and nagging him, and he had the same reaction to me while dealing with the kid; calm, and yet he had that goofy look on his face and it still pissed me off.

It would seem that he knew that I was still around as he turned to my direction, then smiled and waved at me. My face flustered as my body jolted up straight.

"See you at the party tomorrow night…" he said. Again, like a little kid, I stuck my tongue out and ran out of there and went back inside but his last phrase was stuck in my head.

_See you at the party tomorrow…? _The 9th sure didn't tell me anything about a party, but then again, I hadn't really talked to him properly since I got there.

I walked back to my room still thinking whether or not that man was actually telling the truth. I was debating it until I reached my room and my bed. I was exhausted, from what I wasn't exactly sure. Slowly and quietly, I fell asleep on my bed still thinking of the claimed party.

I found out about it the next day; but it was too late to prepare for it.

* * *

**A/N:**

The **cheongsam** is a body-hugging (modified in Shanghai) one-piece Chinese dress for women.

French Vegetable-An inside joke from a friend who had said French instead of fresh.


	4. Death by Marriage

**Chapter 04: Death by Marriage**

An hour has passed and the ballroom was slowly being filled with rich socialites. I couldn't care less who they were; all I wanted was to get the hell out of there. There was no one in there that I knew maybe familiar faces but there was no one, not even an acquaintance.

I stood against an elaborate marble column, just one of the grand designs of the Vongola mansion; the 9th held a party for reasons I don't know. Maybe it for my being here in Italy, in the presence of the ninth himself or perhaps father had finally gave up on the proposal the ninth offered him.

But it makes no sense though, Xanxus and I could never be an item; he hated me, I hated him it's a mutual feeling really; but Suyin told me once that is also a form of love. BAH! Why in the world would I be thinking of such things! It's nonsense! I'm sure the ninth has other sons...

And yes, I am aware that the ninth had offered my father a proposal. For me to wed a member of the Vongola family...any will do said my father. _As long as you can get my daughter out of the country!_ Father had thought that I was oblivious to all of his plans...well maybe to some of them. I was completely aware that I was betrothed since birth.

Maybe that was one of the reasons mother left? She couldn't bear that the thought of me getting married without giving a choice like her.

No matter; I got nothing else to do...if father willed it then so be it. It's not like I have the power to disobey him-well maybe once in a while I do.

"Hey...are you Chinese?" a boy of my age approached me, he stood about a foot taller that I am, with sparkling white teeth, blue eyes and a golden spiked hair; he wore a what I recognized as _Brioni_ Black Tuxedo.

"No...I'm an alien." Jun answered sarcastically. This scared the boy away, well I say good riddance; how stupid is he? One would think that a person wearing a long white cheongsam with _squinty_ eyes would be a dead giveaway. Then again, no one in this place was an Asian other than myself.

"You're not really good with men are you Jun?" it was Iemitsu, he looked a bit odd wearing a tuxedo with his hair sleeked back-probably a miracle work of a very thick mousse.

"Meh...I wasn't sent here to just stay at the ninth's mansion, Am I?" Iemitsu chuckled and gave me a satisfying and amused look.

"You catch on quick, kid." he said.

"Hmm...Not that I catch on quick. I had a little help...and father's mansion is such a big place, it echoes." I smiled. He then laughed loudly this time.

"I like you kid, good job." after that small talk, Iemitsu left and I was left alone again, standing in the crowd of people with very odd faces with their fancy clothes and fancy jewelry. Even though I was born rich...I felt out of place.

The night went on, and still I stood at the same spot, occasionally moving away to get something to drink or a little something to eat. It wasn't a fun night at all, I just listened to old farts talking about their, _jolly-good business._ Hah! Same old, same old.

It was tiresome and boring, the ninth came to me and told me that I should meet up with him near the staircase, but really all he wanted me to do was stay so and mingle with them people I barely knew.

I spotted the ninth talking to a couple of people, another member of the Vongola perhaps? They looked very extravagant with their very fancy outfits from the women's gowns to the men's bow ties.

I approached them as quietly as I possibly could but the ninth still noticed my approaching presence.

"Ah, my dear Yuanjun, it is so nice that you could finally join us." The old man smiled as he gestured towards his guests. The women looked at me from head to toe, like I was some kind of cow ready to be butchered and be distributed to them.

That's the thing I hated the most; women like them loved to look down on people, especially if they're the kind of people who had a lower status, like myself. The lady in a red strapless gown looked at me with like a snotty little bitch-come to think, now that I got a good look at her, she is a snotty little bitch.

"Hi, my name is Hong Yuanjun…" I said politely which surprised the ninth, but he could tell that I was straining a smile. He couldn't do anything other than laugh secretly.

"Well…ninth, where is your son Xanxus?" the middle aged man behind the woman talked with. The ninth merely smiled politely and told them that Xanxus wouldn't be joining them that night.

It wasn't much of a surprise. I didn't think he would be in a party like this. He didn't seem like the kind of person to mingle with other people. Well, it was better if he wasn't in the party at all, better for me that is. I wouldn't have to deal with him and the ninth wouldn't have to worry about us getting into trouble.

"Well Yuanjun, what do you think of the party so far? I noticed you merely stood in a corner?" he pointed out. I guess he was watching all along, if it wasn't him then maybe he had asked someone.

"Ninth, if it's ok, I'd like to go get a breath of fresh air…it's kind of getting stuffy in here." The ninth gave me his ok and I made my way to the balcony which was a less crowded; there were some people out there; mostly romantic couples swooning at each other under the light of the full moon.

I sat on a bench, near a weeping willow, with its leaves hanging low that it could almost touch my head while sitting down. It was a beautiful sight, peaceful that it almost reminded me of home. At least out here I could clear my head from the stressful things I went through during my week at the Vongola household.

When I thought that the peace would continue; a figure of a blonde male came into view. He was approaching with two glasses of wine and his eyes locked on me. Maybe he would go away if I ignore him, but then again maybe he wouldn't.

"Hi..." he greeted. Normally I would ignore someone like him; but he seemed like a nice person, so maybe once, I'd be nice to this poor chap. He walked towards the bench, as he was about to hand me the other glass of wine; he tripped over the tree roots. Everything went by so fast that I barely saw it coming. Like literally coming! The glass of wine made a nice arc; I stared at the red liquid as it just landed on my lap; it left a large stain on my dress.

"Ack! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he cried out, at that moment there was nothing else I could think of other than, _he ruined mother's dress!_ It was one of the dress mother had left in my care when she left.

He jumped up to his feet apologizing and had offered to get the dress cleaned up but everything he said was nothing but a muffled noise. I looked at him but I wasn't sure the exact vibe I gave him; one thing I was sure of.

The more he helped, worse things gets.

One; he attempted to help get the stains off the dress, even if it was just a little bit. But again, he tripped-and truth be told, he tripped over his own damn feet! -then he got a hold of the skirt of my cheongsam as he fell on the ground. All I heard was an agonizing sound of ripping cloth.

I looked, and the dress was completely ruined.

The second time he attempted to help, he managed to pour more wine on my dress and at that point on. I lost all patience.

"I really am sorry, here let me-" he was about to offer his hand.

"Gah! No more! I don't want your help!" I had finally snapped. It couldn't be helped; things shouldn't be that worse even after getting poured with wine by a man I finally decided I would be nice to. I never had any luck.

That was when I finally decided that the night was going to be more exhausting if I stayed any longer, and retreating to my bedroom sounded very inviting. I bid my goodbye to the man, though he begged that I forgive him and that I stay longer; was he really that dumb to think I would hang around him any longer?

"Come on…it was just a clumsy mistake! And I apologize…" he said, his eyes pleading like a little puppy. Why the hell would he be so desperate that he looked like he would cry if I don't forgive him; Not very manly in my opinion.

"I'm tired, I'd like to rest now and I'm not in a very good mood." I said as I walked away without so much a glance at him. I hastened my pace so I wouldn't have to worry if he followed me.

I made my way in the crowd of people once again, I used the other staircase, away from curious eyes; wouldn't want them to wonder or at least get their interest piqued. And also, I wanted to avoid the ninth as much as I possibly could if I were to leave the party. He wouldn't let me leave at all if he saw me.

My room was quite relaxing despite it lacking my normal décor; I didn't mind it anymore, I have gotten so used to it that I never cared how it looked. It was quiet, peaceful and away from the chattering crowd of people downstairs; occasionally I could hear the sound of classical music.

I listened.

The live musicians played a mellow tune, with the violins creating high crescendos while the cellos created low ones and the piano…the piano were just exhilarating, with its low notes it created a moment where one could be completely lost with its tune, like every notes danced among the music the violin created. There was something in the music that has created a feeling of nostalgia, like it was a song I have heard of before.

Soft yet exciting.

Mellow and loving.

Never had I felt such appreciation to music; then slowly but surely, the music vibrating from below had put me into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, it was quiet; the ray of the sun was slowly creeping in through the curtains of my windows. I looked at the clock, _fifteen past ten; _I yawned and stretched before I got out of bed. I got cleaned up, did my morning exercises and eventually I made my way to the kitchen where the cook, Anselmo was just finishing his preparations for lunch.

"Good morning miss Jun, you missed breakfast today; the ninth was looking for you." He said without looking away from chopping his final touches of fresh herbs. I shrugged as I slowly crept towards the counter where he put the plate leftover scraps from the lunch. He calls it scraps, but really there were just extra meat and veggies he didn't want to put into the meal.

I took a piece of chicken as I watched him carve a flower from a tomato.

"It looks like you made a lot of food for lunch today…why is that?" I asked him as I noticed the extra plates and platters that were neatly placed on individual food carts.

"There were visitors that stayed the night, so I was ordered to make more dishes than the usual."

Anselmo was the only cook in the Vongola household, even though he's alone, he could still finish his job on time and it would still have a very satisfying result. And despite him being a sixty three years old man, he's the best cook in Italy.

He smiled as he finally finished, he looked at me with a gleeful look.

"Is there anything I could help with?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, there is one…you may go ahead in the dining room and join the rest of the family and get a taste of my delicious cooking." He smiled again. I agreed, and so I made my way to the dining room; still standing outside, I could already hear the loud chattering of Italian accents.

I entered the room and immediately the room fell silent; awkward, I thought. It was a full table, made me wonder how many of these guests really stayed the night.

The ninth gestured for me to seat close to him, two plates away from where he sat. I saw down to be surprised by the man I had met the day before the party. Anjelo, if I remember his name correctly. He smiled at me and greeted me hello, then from across to where I sat was the blonde boy from last night that had completely ruined the rest of my night.

"You disappeared last night Yuanjun, the party last night was especially for you and the agreement your father and I had talked about." The food was then served; traditional Italian soup of which I really didn't know, that had a very odd texture to my mouth. Then for our entrée, Anselmo had serve different dishes, most of them I never knew even existed.

"Well, Yuanjun, since you left the party last night, I should tell you the surprise I wanted to tell you last night." I listened to him intently as he paused. "This here is Dino…" he pointed at the blonde male across from my seat.

Dino…

"He is Dino from the Cavallone family… he mentioned that you two have met last night, but didn't turned out quite right." He chuckled as he added.

"Yeah, it wasn't like it's my fault…" I mentioned as I shot a glare at him; he jumped like a little kid trembling on his seat.

"Hmm, I see…" the ninth paused. "Well, as you can see, I had the Cavallone family send Dino in their behalf." I tilted my head.

"Your father and I had chosen the future Cavallone family boss to be your, ehem… future husband and for you to be the future wife of the Cavallone."

This gotta be a joke right?

I mean yeah, I was fully aware of the situation but with him? And him a future boss? Bah! This is all a joke!

I didn't like where it was going...if I marry him, I would die young...in a horrible, painful way.

And I was willing to bet on that.


	5. Enter the Shark and SQUINTY

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; all of it belonged to Akira Amano.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Enter the Shark and SQUINTY  
**

_The news, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to take the damn news. Sure it was father's idea but what the hell? Dino of the Cavallone family? I mean, I had never heard of his family! EVER! I kind of wished that father had consulted me to this before jumping into anything…but then again it might have been decided when I was still a wee baby._

It had been two weeks since the party and I haven't heard anything from the Cavallone family, or at least from the ninth. I was told that I would be a student but when do they start school? It's irritating to wait for this long. Maybe a talk with the ninth would clear things for me; I might be able to convince him to send me back home.

I missed my family in China, but I wondered; do they even miss me? They didn't even bother calling and the ninth refuses to let me call father, he claims that there was nothing I should worry about; then Iemitsu said that they are too _busy_ to bother with unnecessary phone calls and I shouldn't even try at all.

_At least until things calms down. _He said.

I didn't quite get what he meant but he said to just forget whatever it was he had said.

Forget?

How the hell will I just forget?

Things should be a lot clearer if I could just talk to the ninth.

It was near sunset when I finally decided to leave my room; no sign of anyone, no Xanxus which was a relief. I walked the long, empty hallway of the second floor; the ninth's study was on the third floor so I went to look for the stair case.

I walked for a good two minutes and I didn't find a stair case that goes up; it only went down to the bottom floor.

"Now why wouldn't there be stairs to go up?" I paused to think. "Ah! Perhaps it's hidden, and then I shall search for it!"

I busied myself in search of the hidden path to the second floor so busy that I didn't notice an oncoming presence walking my way. I was oblivious, too determined to find something that probably doesn't exist.

"Oi…what the hell are you doing?" I shrieked in surprise, felt like I literally jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see a silver haired youth wearing some sort of a school uniform; a maroon vest on top of a white collared shirt with a black tie, matched with green plaid pants.

"You scared me!" I cried out, a little pissed off.

"I scared you? What the hell are you doing here snooping around?"

"It's none of your business, so scram!" I pointed the direction behind him.

"VOOOOOOOOIIII! Who the hell do you think you are to order me around you piece of shit!"

That was when I realized that I snapped in frustration; once again I knew the situation wouldn't come out nice at all. Out of frustration, I grabbed the nearest object which was a vase full of flowers, and in an impulse I threw it at the youth before me.

There was a loud crash, it snapped me out of the anger; what I saw is what made me laugh out loud. The youth was dripping wet with different colored flowers on his head.

"Ha! You looked absolutely ridiculous, but hey at least you smell nice now." There was a burning sense of anger radiating from him, I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

"VROOOOIIIII! You're going to pay for that!"

Then, when we were about to clash heads a figure came into view; rushing in between the silver-haired youth and I.

"Squalo!" I stopped, frozen in shock to see the person standing in front of us. I wanted to laugh at the sight of him interfering, it didn't seem like he would be able to take on us let alone stop me and the dumb silver-haired one fight.

"Dino? Why are you here?" I asked, I noticed that he too was wearing the same uniform as the silver-haired youth.

"Well the ninth had asked me come by after school, but I'm not sure why Squalo is here."

The ninth? I wondered what ninth would want with the likes of him. Oh yeah…that. Bah I shouldn't even care about him, or every fiber of him. I stopped to think, I forgot what I was doing in the first place. Just when I thought I should just go back to my room and stay there until I remember; Dino, who seemed to have read my mind came up to me.

"Hey, Yuanjun…is there something you need to talk about with the ninth?" he said with a calm face; I looked at him, he then smiled. I quickly turned away on an impulse, I felt my face redden. Why? I didn't really know why. BAH! I couldn't care less.

I started to walk away, maybe then I thought they'd just leave me alone; then I could finally get peace again. Well that was what I thought anyway.

"Wait! Yuanjun…" Dino called out. I turned around in anger, I was pretty sure that he could tell the frustration from my face as he slightly jumped backwards.

"What?"

"If you want to see the ninth, you're going the wrong way…First you have to go down to the first floor and find the hidden set of staircase…that one should go straight to the third floor." He explained.

I stopped, and thought that the floor plan for the mansion was very odd but it was genius. If any of the enemy families decided to infiltrate the Vongola then they'd be in for a surprise, but then again who'd be stupid enough to oppose the most powerful mafia family in Italy? No one.

"I knew that…" I mumbled. "I just forgot something in my room." I bolted out of there the moment that I could.

Luckily I lost my mood in arguing and fighting; I just wanted to get out of there out of embarrassment.

I ran and ran until I was out of sight; I waited until I knew that the coast was clear. Even though I was a little butt-hurt, I decided to take the way Dino had given me, I was too proud to admit that I- for the life of me—could never figure out the right directions. I get lost quite easily; if someone would put me in a small maze that even a child could get out of, I would get lost.

It's not funny at all.

So I decided to walk to the right direction, but lucky for me, Iemitsu was downstairs; he was heading upstairs to see Xanxus but he decide that it would be a better idea to just disturb me instead. I felt like no one in here has any sense of privacy at all. One second, some dipshit comes over just to get their head bashed by a vase, the next was this!

I need a break from all of them; I'd like to at least have a quiet walk in the mansion without running into them monsters.

Iemitsu looked at me in way that anyone would look after seeing the heated look on my face. He was going to say something but I think I scared him away after giving him a cold-piercing glare. Though I wouldn't blame him if I was in his position, I wouldn't bother me if I was getting in a bad mood.

"Uh…" he started.

"I'd rather not…I just want to talk to the ninth." I said gravely and casually walked passed him. He didn't even bother following; he took my warning and went about his business and finally let me with mine.

It didn't took me long before I came stomping into the ninth's study, at that point I didn't care whether I'd get in trouble for not knocking or if he was talking to a guest.

Sure enough, both my guesses were right. I did get in trouble for not knocking and that the ninth had a guest; but I didn't get in trouble with the ninth…it turned out, the guest of the ninth was no other than my beloved older brother, Wei… short for YuanWei. Not only did I get a good scolding from him; I got a good smacking from him.

Sure I was happy to see him, and I know he felt the same way. But getting scolded by my brother after not seeing him for weeks—maybe months-was not a very pleasant feeling.

"What did father told you about knocking before entering…" he said with a gleeful look. He takes joy in seeing me make faces after getting in trouble; the typical pouting, angry look.

"Bah! So what…it's not like father's here to scold me…" I retorted.

"Yeah but I'm here…You know I'm always willing to give you a good spanking or two." He smiled, though not in a way to swoon a woman but a smile that would give a person chills or the devils cry.

Brother and I had always been close to each other; we did things together when we were kids, we trained together under one master and there was never a time that brother ever let me down.

"Oi, space cadet…you still here with us?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm here." He sighed.

"Apologize to the ninth… you acted like a spoiled child and ignored his presence…It's quite rude really."

Bah! Yeah sure Wei was a cool brother to have, but sometimes, I'd just want to chop him up into little pieces and feed it to the dogs.

"Ah! Ninth! I'm sorry for acting like that…" the ninth laughed like what happened was nothing. Perhaps he was amused or maybe didn't care at all.

"Do not worry about it. I'm just glad that the two of you got to see each other again."

"Y-Yeah…" I agreed.

After that, Wei _asked_ me to leave the ninth's office even for a while. But seriously, why do the things I wanted to do always get interrupted? Can't a girl get a break?

I waited almost half an hour. And Wei finally came out; he looked grim and was worried about something.

It made me worry.

What's really going on in that brain of his?

"Oi Squinty…Is there something wrong?" I may have sounded like an insensitive person but _Squinty_ was just one of the nicknames he had learned to accept.

"Nah...Nothing's wrong." He said as he put on a smile. "Well…I'm off now, can't have the guys outside waiting."

He turned around and was about to leave when he stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot; I'm going to have Bai-Li pick you up tonight. So pack your things…you'll be moving." And with that he left in a hurry.

The way he left bothered me. But what bothered me the most was that, the whole time he talked to me when he walked out of the office, he didn't even looked at me.

Not once.

When Wei does that, means only one thing; he was lying about something. That's one of his flaws; he's not very good at lying. I can tell whether he's telling the truth or not, it shows in his eyes.

That's why he'll have problems once he becomes the next boss for the Hong family. Seriously! What does he know that he didn't want me to know?

"Yuanjun…" the ninth was standing behind me, don't know how long he was standing there but he just appeared all so suddenly. "…You wanted to talk to me about something?" I nodded meekly, he walked back in the study and I followed

There seemed to be an intense atmosphere still lingering in the room. Now it made me wonder more at what it was that brother was keeping; and whatever it is, he and the ninth had quite a conversation in this room. I sighed at the sight of the ninth's guardians in the room, their presence was quite challenging to ignore.

I didn't notice them before, probably because I was so caught up with my problems that I hardly bothered to see what was around me.

If master could see me now; he'll probably whack me with his cooking chopsticks. Those things hurt , especially in the hands of a _Master_.

"So uh…ninth…" I started but was interrupted with his small laugh.

"Yuanjun… you are so uptight. Loosen up a little…" he smiled. "And you may call me Uncle, like you used to."

I smiled weakly out of embarrassment. "R-Right, okay." I continued on. I asked him why father hasn't called or why was it that I haven't heard anything from China-other than the fact that I recently saw brother.

The ninth didn't response; he paused to think, he was probably picking out the words to use just to be careful. I waited anxiously; something like this only meant trouble. Not for me but everyone I knew in China.

"Did something happened…Uncle?"

"It's nothing you should worry about, your brother is already dealing with it."

Dealing with what was what I wanted to ask him, but it seemed like it would be the kind of question that I wouldn't get a straight answer.

"So Yuanjun, how do find Italy so far?" the ninth attempted to break the silence. "I didn't have any time to have a break to chat with you, with all the work piling up. Forgive me if you felt ignored."

"Don't worry about it…I'm fine on my own anyways. And uh, I hardly leave the mansion to know Italy. SO I can't really answer your question." I paused I tried my best to say every word with a polite tone as much as I could. I mean the old man changed the subject for crying out loud.

"Is that so?"

It got quiet again; with only the occasional shuffling noises of the guardian could be heard.

"Well, what do you think of Dino of the Cavallone so far?" he smiled, changing the subject again.

"I hardly now him…but if there's one word I can describe him, that would be…CLUMSY or maybe IDIOT."

I said the last word full of loathing, still remembering the night he destroyed my mother's dress. Sure the man was clumsy, but it wouldn't hurt him to be careful.

The ninth laughed.

"You'll just have to forgive him my dear; he's not very good at _mingling_ with other people."

I scoffed. "Tell me about it…Oh speaking of …HIM. I saw him earlier. What exactly was he doing here if I may ask?"

"Oh, I asked him to stop by after school, I was just busy this past couple of weeks that I forgot to process you enrollment. So I asked him to do the paper works in my place."

"Is that so?"

No wonder.

I have been wondering about school. It's been weeks since I came and I was never told when school would start. Now I know why. The ninth and I continued to chat; he seemed happy to finally get a break from work. I don't blame him; being a boss is hard work.

When the clock finally hit four o'clock, I left the ninth to his business. I had little time to pack before Bai-Li picks me up.

It was already past eleven o'clock and Bai-Li hasn't showed up. I waited and waited but nobody came. Maybe he was caught up with something? Or maybe he forgot? Nah, not Bai-Li. He wouldn't forget what brother ordered him to. It wasn't like him to be late. Even with his anti-social attitude, he always make sure that he does whatever brother asks him to do. And he does it with pride.

It was fifteen past twelve when I finally heard a knock. A very loud knock if I may add. But it didn't came from my bedroom door; no, it came from my window. How, I don't know.

I ran to the window; what I saw standing in front of me shocked the hell out of me. Like time around me stopped just for me stare at the bloody figure standing.

Bai-Li was a wreck, his clothes singed and bloodied. But I can easily tell that the blood wasn't his.

"B-Bai-Li? What happened?" I blurted out.

"It's Wei…" he paused. Never have I seen Bai-Li looked so defeated.

"What about brother? Is…is he okay?"

He cleared his throat, his eyes shifting then in a sudden impulse, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"Bai-Li, this is the second FLOOOOOR!" he pulled down to the ground, though I didn't quite felt anything, the next thing I knew, he was running.

"Wei…Wei is in the hospital."

"What?"'

"We were ambushed"

Ambushed? By who? Oh Wei…I hope you're okay.

* * *

Okay, so what if this chapter ain't how i wanted to be, it's still fine. I just couldn't put my all in this, i'm happy about it nonetheless.

I hope you enjoyed it


	6. Nightmare

**CHAPTER SIX: **_**Nightmare**_

The sound of the hospital machines echoed in my head; beeping in a calm rhythm. I stood idly, staring blankly at my brother's sleeping figure. His body wrapped with bandages, his handsome face was bruised his left eye swollen from being hit and every once in a while, his eyes would twitch; which would excite me thinking that he would wake up, but never did. For how long I waited I didn't know. I just wanted him to wake, for him to smile and tell me that everything will be okay again, but he just lay there on that white bed, sleeping without a care in the world.

A nurse walked in with a cart of fresh bandages and antiseptics to clean his wounds. She asked me to leave; I hesitated of course, after what had happened I didn't want to leave Wei unattended. But the nurse seemed adamant that I leave to give Wei the privacy he needed.

So I left and made my way to the waiting lounge.

I felt helpless, just seeing my brother in a critical condition just made my heart wrench in pain. I can't stand how horrible it felt; _useless_. That's how I really felt. Useless that there was nothing I could do to help ease my brother's suffering or at least find whoever it was responsible for attack. It was the least I could do but even that I can't do.

For all I know, whoever it was that attack him could still be around the vicinity trying to finish what he had started. Of course I wouldn't even let him, for now, with brother in a vulnerable state, I'll protect him like he did to me.

As I was in a deep thought, I never noticed the faint presence looming in front of me. T felt a slight touch on my shoulder which made me jump in a fright. I glanced to see who it was; it was someone I never thought would come. His golden hair still a mess from just getting out of bed, he still wore a plaid print pajama which was covered by his velvety robe. His eyes red from lack of sleep and I could still see traces of tiredness. Not far behind him were his closest men clothed in black suits.

"Dino? What are you doing here?" I asked him, even though I try to hide the weakness, my voice still trembled. He heard this, noticed every weakening spot in me and smiled. He smiles made me feel a little secure.

"I heard what happened so I came to see if you're okay…so are you?" he asked. He mentally scoffed; I didn't have the strength to make any smart remark.

"You didn't have to come you know…he's my brother. So you should go back home and sleep." I said, my eyes staring at the reflective tiled floor of the hospital. I felt Dino move and sat next to, he leaned his back against the cold wall and sighed.

"He'll be okay…I'm sure of it. From what I've heard, your brother, Yuanwei is a very strong man. He'll get through this. And I don't think your brother will leave you just yet." His words worked like a miracle. He made me feel a little bit better; I turned my attention to him to thank him. He smiled the moment our eyes locked.

Usually when he smiled at me silly, I'd give him a hard time, but the moment seemed to ask for something more pleasant. So I smiled back, it was a bit of a strain but I did so anyway; it caught Dino off guard, the smile was not what he expected I would do.

"You should that more often…" I looked at him, straining contain a smart remark, I knew what he was stating. "You know…smile. You smile more often, when you frown it just doesn't show the _real _you."

"What exactly do you mean by the _real_ me?" I asked, my voice now stable than it was earlier.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess, smiling suits you more so than frowning. It only makes you look a lot older, frowning that is."

"Tch! That's stupid; you're annoying you know that, right?" I got up to my feet.

"I know…" he smiled.

After the small conversation, I made my way back to Wei's room, leaving Dino alone with his subordinates in the waiting lounge. He didn't follow me; I guess he knew better to leave me alone than bug me at all. The room was quiet, only the machines made noises. Wei's chest moved up and down, breathing deeply.

He was asleep and still no signs of him waking up soon.

I sat on the chair next to his bed, my eyes still locked on his closed eyes still hoping that he would wake up. I leaned over his bed, crossing my arms on it and rested my head, I watched and watch, waiting, hoping. Until finally my eyes felt heavy and soon enough, sleep has taken over.

Last thing I felt before losing to consciousness was another presence in the room other than myself and Wei and something draping over my shoulders then, there was nothing.

I wasn't sure how long I was out, but when I woke up, the room felt devoid of any life. I felt nothing just an empty space. I opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep off of my eyes. What I saw surprised me, the bed where Wei's once laid on was empty.

Wei was gone.

I felt panic urging to come out; I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to react. With Wei out of his bed, I should have been happy that he's finally up and about. But since I didn't exactly saw him get out of his bed, I felt the panic.

Without any hesitation, I rushed out of the room, I felt the urge to scream for my brother's name but I knew that the hospital staff wouldn't be too happy about it. I ran to the nurse's station, there was only one nurse sitting behind the counter. I noticed immediately that it was already dark outside; I glanced at the clock to make sure what time it was.

_Eight o'clock in the evening. _The digital clock behind the nurse glowed eerily. I stared at it for a moment ignoring the nurse's stares.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked. I snapped out of my stupor, she cleared her throat to get my attention. I looked at her with a questioning look. "I said can I help you with something?"

I nodded. "The patient in room 214B…may I ask where he went?" I asked nicely.

"Do you mean, Hong Yuanwei? And you are?" she asked with a little bit of an attitude.

"I'm his sister of course, Hong Yuanjun." I explained, getting a little annoyed. She stayed quiet for a while, rustling with papers behind the counter.

"I'm sorry; your name wasn't on the list of visitors his family has given us."

Impossible was the only thing my mind as set on. I couldn't process her words properly that it left me frozen, standing idly in front of the nurse's station. Though for some reason, the anger I was feeling appeared to be stuck somewhere inside me. I wanted to get angry but everything in me almost seemed like it was put on hold, like the pause button to a movie was pressed by someone watching.

"That's impossible…"I forced myself to say out loud. "It's impossible that I'm not on the stupid list! I'm his sister for crying out loud!" my arms moved on its own, slamming hard on the surface of the white counter. The sound didn't bother the nurse at in all; in fact she didn't even flinch.

"Mah…when I said it's impossible, it is impossible!" The nurse's voice suddenly changed, from her soft effeminate voice to suddenly turning into the most horrifying, sinister voice.

Immediately my head jerked her way, her angelic face disappeared; replaced by a face I wished I had never seen. With its very sight, my breathing stopped, stunned by its frightening appearance my feet felt like it sank into the floor.

I wanted to run away, but I couldn't; I felt helpless in front of the creature.

"Don't worry Yuanjun, I'm all done with your brother but you will be next!"

She lunged at me; I closed my eye and waited for it to sink its fang on my flesh, for it to shower in my own blood.

"Kya!" I felt it, its sharp fangs sinking deeper in me; I could hear my blood splashing on the cold cement floor. I could hear myself making gurgling sounds as I struggled to scream out, I tried to push away but my arms were limp on my sides. I was weakening, losing sight of everything.

Is this the end of me? But why? I don't even know what killed me! Why-

"_-jun! Yuanjun! OI! WAKE UP!"_

My eyes shot open and realized that all of it was just a horrible nightmare; I woke up on the floor, I probaby toppled over when I was asleep. Dino was kneeling next to me, he must have heard me and came rushing.

"What-?"

"You were having a nightmare…I came to check on you and heard you screaming." He smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah…I see. I apologize for worrying you, but it was unnecessary." I got up to my feet and stared at Wei's still figure. Even with Dino in the room, it almost felt like I was all alone in the room. Brother just continued to sleep without a care in the world.

Dino approached me cautiously then laid his hand on my shoulder. It was a gentle tap, almost like he was being careful as to not to break me. He treated me as a fragile little glass that could break with any slight touch.

"Jun…you look very exhausted, why don't I take you home and get some rest. Tomorrow will be another day and I'm sure you will receive good news." He smiled. I nodded, he was right; I was exhausted, I didn't even have the strength to argue with him despite myself wanting to stay longer.

And so we left, the trip back home became all a blur. There was not a thing I remember in the short car ride or even when we got home. The only thing I remember was the warm blanket over me and a soft voice telling me _good night._

I had a dreamless sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Apologize for the late update...and I really do try to update as much as I could now, since YAY! I finally bought meself a new laptop! but that doesn't mean i get to update every week! Bleh, i get writer's block all the time -_-


	7. Heart

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Heart  
**

I woke up from the sound of birds chirping outside my window, I glanced at the glowing light of my alarm clock; six A.M. It said. But it felt like I had not slept at all. My body was tired and sluggish, my head heavy as a rock and my eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. I got up to my feet still feeling groggy and tried to shake the sleepiness away. The floor was cold against my feet, the rays of the sun peeking through my curtain as it slightly blinded me.

A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched as far as I could and it felt good; last night felt like it was all a dream. I wouldn't even think that the events that occurred last night were all real. Wei's in the hospital, it took me a while to remember that. Even after coming fully awake it still felt like that Wei is just back home in China.

Home. I wonder if father knows what happened to Wei. I'm sure that if did find out, he would ne be extremely worried since Wei is his only heir to the family _business. _I would think that father would try to fly over to Italy, or at least try to call.

Bah. Knowing him, he'll put his work first before he even bothers with his family.

My mind was full of things that I could barely keep up with everything. I feel very slow and unresponsive even after a cold bath to wash the nasty sweat and to also wake me up to my usual self. By the time I finished cleaning up it was already past nine o'clock and my stomach was starting to grumble in hunger.

I made my way to the dining hall where I knew breakfast was being served. I was only a few yards away when I smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, and there was a tinge of sweet smell mixed in with it.

I walked into the dining hall to see Dino quietly enjoying a meal with the ninth, his hand holding onto a cup of hot drink while the other he used to eat bread I had never-possibly never eaten- seen before. They took notice of me and waved for me to join them.

"Well…you're early here." I directed it to Dino, who was in truth pretty early for him to be hanging around the ninth's mansion.

He smiled at me after taking another bite of his bread.

"Well, when I dropped you off, I decided to spend the night here. It was too late for me to return home." he took a sip of his drink.

A maid approached me with a tray of hot-almost boiling- cup of coffee. I could smell it even if she was a still a few feet away from where I sat.

"A nice hot cappuccino should help you wake up this morning." The maid then placed a small cup in front of me with its top almost covered with white cream. Laid on the table were various kinds of bread, I couldn't decide what it was I wanted to eat first. They all looked delicious from where I was sitting.

"Jun…why don't you try the brioche? I'm sure you'll like it." Dino pointed at the platter of bread in front of me. The bread was a dark, golden color, as I took a slice the crust flaked and crumbled onto the knife and platter.

I took a bite, the bread has a rich taste; sweet but tolerable.

The ninth was merely quiet as he ate his breakfast and read the newspaper. There was nothing to talk about and the aura seemed awkward. I excused myself, after eating two more pieces of bread, though different kinds yet still delicious.

Dino followed; he devoured his last piece of bread and ran after me. I ignored him of course, after the other night in the party and last night, I couldn't face him with a straight face.

"Hey wait for me!" he called out, I continued walking, pretending that I didn't hear anything.

"I said wait for me!" he finally caught up and took hold of my wrist. "Are you avoiding me?" he asked as he pulled me to face him.

I yanked my arm away from him and immediately looked away.

"Why would I avoid you? I just didn't think that I have any business with you." I turned around.

"Is that so? Then why is your face all red?" he teased as he pointed at my face. I jumped and clasped my hands on face as to hide it. I felt how hot my face was, it was a reaction I didn't think would occur.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and with a swift move-which he totally didn't see coming-I dropped down and kicked him off balance; sliding my leg underneath him as I spun around. He landed on his butt but I didn't give him any time to react as I ran away.

I ran as far as I could from him, a smirk on my lips that I didn't take notice until I ran into someone I didn't really think that I would actually have to face again; his face was in frown like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And he growled at me when I accidentally bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going trash." And there he goes again, calling anyone he sees trash. It kind of got old, considering that on the first day we met, he used the same word to my face but with so much hate. Today was probably a good day to him; he didn't look too much in a bad mood. I just gave him a grin and walked away.

"You need to find a different insult Mr. Garbage man, it's getting old." He turned around very fast but I immediately disappeared from sight. I quickly hid in one of the room that wasn't being used. Or so I thought. The room was occupied by the silver haired boy I had met the other day, he was holding onto a book and glared over it when he took notice.

"Ah…it's you." I bluntly said.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you mother ever tell you that you should knock before entering?" the room that we were in appeared to be a small study room. There were piles of book scattered about on his feet. All seemed to be books about swordsmanship.

"Learning how to play sword?" I teased.

"I already know how to fight! This is research! Research you got that!" he clenched the book he was holding tightly, almost to the point of actually breaking the bindings.

I smiled as I watch him scrambled through the books, he was cleaning up. We appeared to be embarrassed by whatever it was he was doing. Then from behind me, a there was a loud knock. I turned around open it just to see the blonde boy I escaped from. He had an amused grin on his face as if he already knew that I was there.

I closed the door on his face before he could say anything and locked it without pausing. Ignoring Squalo's presence, I walked towards the window and opened the pane.

"Do you mind if I use this window here?" I asked; he stared at me frowning, his eyes saying that he doesn't give a damn at what I choose to do. I grinned and waved goodbye to him.

"Well…see you later Squalo." Then I jumped out, the room wasn't too high up off the ground. The room we were in was only on the second floor so it was bearable. As I landed on the ground, I rolled to regain my balance then bolted to a run. I heard Dino calling out to me from the window but I didn't wait for him to say anything else.

At least now that I am out of the house, I could make my way to the hospital where Wei was admitted and no one could stop me even if they wanted to. I can escape crazy blonde man and visit Wei at the same time.

But in the meantime, I will take this rare opportunity to go out unattended. The bodyguards were a little over the top, and I could only handle so much people around me. The way to the hospital was a little farther than I expected, but the walk wasn't all too bad. The hospital itself was owned by one of the families on the Vongola's jurisdiction; the building was away from large population so the walk was quiet and the scenery was peaceful.

With occasional only occasional cars stopping to ask if I needed any ride-if course I refuse- but other than that all was well. I reached the hospital after two hours of walking; I was in a very good shape so the walk was a piece of cake.

At the entrance-is something I never noticed before- were men standing guard? They stood idly and stared at me as I walked into the building.

I walked inside, passed the waiting lounge, the emergency room and to the nurses' station. There was a middle aged woman with a young man whom I assumed immediately was an intern as he too was wearing their traditional nurse scrubs.

They smiled at me and I smiled back.

"May I help you young lady?" she asked. I nodded and approached the counter

"Well…I came here to visit a family. His name is Hong, Hong Yuanwei?" I muttered. She went to look at a metallic clip board and flipped through the papers. She then made a face and looked at me.

"I'm sorry…" she paused and looked back at her clip board, though the moment I heard the words _I'm sorry_ I immediately remembered the dream I had last night. My heart skipped a beat, and I could feel my body trembling.

"Yuanwei Hong already signed out early this morning. He was moved to a different location."

"Wait, what? By who?" I asked, my voice finally losing to the temper building up.

"It was another man that went with the same name. Hong Wei."

"Well…where did they take him?"

"I'm sorry; I can't tell you…it's the hospital policy."

_What the hell is going on? _Is what I wanted to ask the nurse, but all I managed to say were few grunts and moans. It wasn't exactly a pretty sight to see considering that was the only thing I was doing until the nurses finally called some security.

It was probably because I couldn't believe that father would come all the way from China just to take Wei home to China. If that was the case then something must be really up. _First the ambush and now this? _

"_Oi…little lady. You should go back home._ I heard someone say, I'm not sure how but I found myself in car, sitting right next to Dino with his charming and gentle smile. It immediately put my heart at ease. I don't how or why, but he just did.

"_I don't understand…why does father hate me so?"_ I heard myself say, it made me think hard. Father doesn't really hate me, does he?

"_He doesn't hate you…he just don't want to put you in harm's way."_ Dino explained with the earnest voice. I felt myself melting on the seat, watching as the scenery zoomed past. I don't know how long I was on that state but it felt very normal.

My heart was just pounding so hard I just let myself lose in every pounding beat it created. Like I was put in a deeper trance, I didn't understand the emotions I have been going through the whole day. They were different.

I felt _anger,_

_Loneliness,_

_Peacefulness,_

_Envy, jealousy._

But when I was with him all of it seemed to just go away, leaving only the feeling of just losing myself to him.

But why?

It's not like I find him attractive or anything, he's just a boy who happens to be my betrothed chosen by father and the ninth. He's the boy who ruined my mother's dress; he's the boy who never fails at making me angry at every minute of the day that he's around.

But he's also the boy, who for some reason makes my heart pound so fast that I'll have the hard time catching up with it, the one who can smile a smile that will tell me that everything will be okay.

Who is this boy?

And why?

"_Is it normal…for my heart to pound this fast?" _I asked.

"_Eh?" _he looked at me surprise and unable to answer and only managed to shrug and smile. The rest of the ride home was quiet and I could feel Dino feeling a little bit uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything else. I knew that, whatever it is I try to convey to him, it will only turn out as uncomfortable as the previous topic.

I seemed to be not myself.

I couldn't help it, it just happened.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea where this Chapter is going. i was just writing, and this came out, hope its not too lame or cliche...XP**

**oh well; and the title is not what i originally intended, i had once and had completely forgotten about it.  
**


	8. Rage

**CHAPTER EIGHT: RAGE**

It has been no more than a week when I found out that I will be starting school; of course as a transferee, I couldn't help but feel nervous about it. I knew I would be going to school but no one ever told me that I only have a day left to prepare. I was always out of the loop, whether it would be big things like the supposed dilemma in China or little things such as school.

Dino, who would always hang around the manor every afternoon never showed up after the incident with brother. Perhaps it's because he had other things to do, but I find it odd that he never bothered to visit not even once, not that I care, I'm better off without him around.

And Xanxus didn't seem to show any interest when I asked him about school, he scoffed and like usual he called me trash. I've gotten so used to it that I seemed to have developed immunity to his overly-used vulgarity.

The ninth too has been avoiding me, I knew something was up but they are adamant about not telling me anything. Was it THAT horrible that they think I wouldn't be able to handle the news? If I couldn't handle it, they probably had thought that I would do something reckless, so I guess all the secrecy is for my benefit. But …

_WHAT THE HELL?_

It's not like I'm stupid enough to do such a thing! I'm reasonable enough is what I like to believe, but I knew that I would be too weak to even handle my own temper. But wouldn't it be better if I know now rather than later?

"Right?" I muttered out loud.

"What are you muttering about?" said a cheerful voice from behind. I turned around to find the blonde male that has been missing for a couple of days

"Eh? What the hell are you doing here? I though t you died in a ditch somewhere?" my words were calm yet harsh, pitched in with sarcasm. Dino merely laughed, as if the insult didn't really affect him.

"Mah, Jun is so mean…Why are you so mean to me?" he smiled at me like an idiot with a grin that reached from one ear to the other. I walked away, hoping that he would go away but instead he followed. I sighed, giving up at escaping him. It seems so pointless since he is so good at finding me no matter where I am.

"So…Jun, are you ready for school?" he asked. I shrugged and didn't even utter a word. He smiled still.

"Would you like me to help you get ready? I have all the list of all the things you would need for school." He cheerfully handed me a piece of paper with-I assumed was his hand writing- chicken scratch hand written list. I stared at it and for some reason; I was getting the urge to laugh at it.

"What's the matter? You look like you're about to laugh." And it would also appear that he's not aware of his own hand writing, or how it's impossible to read.

"Ah…nothing. I already have all of those, the ninth had it taken care for me."

"Oh? Is that so? If that's the case then, if you're not too busy, would like to join me in town for a fresh cup of coffee?" he asked, I looked at him, eyes staring intently and it appears it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Why? I see no point in going to town just to have a cup of coffee. We can have it here." He smiled weakly then her let out a VERY heavy sigh. I let out a smile, this time it wasn't as forceful as I always make it out.

"I was joking. You don't have to look so disappointed." His energy then suddenly piqued.

"Really?"

"Yeah…as long as you don't act like an idiot, like you always do. If you do, I will-I repeat- I will…kill you." I grinned, as wide and evilly as I possibly could. He shivered and smiled back weakly. He walked me to the second floor where my room was. I was going to get ready; for once I want to at least go out of the house without sneaking out. And sure, it's with Dino, but what could possibly happen?

Never mind. With him, a lot of things can happen. He is, after all, cursed to the bones.

Dino was to wait outside for me, it didn't take me too lake to get dressed up. I wore simple red qipao top and black jeans and paired it up flat shoes; knowing Dino, he would want to walk around. He seemed like the kind of person.

On my way to outside, I came upon Iemitsu who just returned from another country, where? I have no idea. But he looked at me surprised.

"My, my, my…Jun-chan is all dressed up. Are you going out on date?" he teased. I scoffed and glared at him.

"I'm not going on a date…Dino just wants to go to town." I stomped passed him.

"I'm sure people call that a date, and Dino too. You two sure are getting along quite well." He grinned.

"Shut up old man! I'll pull your tongue out if keep it up." He laughed, as he pulled away.

"Mah, mah. Jun-chan can be so scary. I was just teasing. But it's really great that you and Dino are spending time together. You wouldn't want to get married to a total stranger, now would you?"

"It's a little late for that now, isn't it?"

I walked away but I could still feel Iemitsu's eyes staring at me as I turned around the corner. I'm sure it will reach the ninth's ear soon, but for now, I will try to avoid the issue.

I found Dino waiting outside with his body guards. He was standing next to a black car that looked like it was newly bought with its extravagant black paint job and the Mercedes logo sticking up on its front hood. He waved at me as soon as he saw me walking towards him; he stared and it felt like my skin was about to melt and if I didn't say anything he would just kept on staring.

"Dino…if you keep staring I will gouge your eyes out." I jumped in the car without as much as letting him talk back. He followed with a slight grin plastered on his face. The ride was again, quiet and little awkward. I could sense that Dino was uncomfortable sitting next to me. Almost like a blushing high school girl on her first date.

"Calm down, this is just a treat to a cup of coffee right? It's not like it's a date." I smirk as I look out the window. The scenery changed from the green layout to a more urban area; streets became busy with more cars as old building began to appear from sight.

The sidewalks were bustling with people; many were busy with their own businesses that they didn't seem to care that the sidewalks are crowding to even walk on properly.

The café houses all lined up in sight and each one was full of people, enjoying their cup of coffee outside, under the warm rays of the sun.

"Well, this is where we're going to get off." Dino finally said, soon after the car stopped on the side of the street. Dino ran out, I assumed that he was going to open the door for me but I felt devious and walked out of the car myself. He looked a bit disappointed but I merely smiled at him.

Café Bordeaux.

It was the name of the café we were about to walk into. There was a smile on Dino's face as he led me into the almost deserted coffee shop. A man greeted us from behind the counter; he was wearing a white apron on top of a green plaid button up shirt. His hair dark and shaggy but it was well kept despite it looking like it hasn't been brushed in days.

"Ah Dino, how may I help you this fine day?" he asked, the man spoke a soft, gentle tune with a sort of deepness to his voice. "Oya? You brought a girl today? Is she your date? I'm quite jealous." He teased.

"You're jealous of this guy? Please…and I wouldn't call him my date." I coldly said as I sat on one of the two-customer table, Dino followed smiling casually as if he didn't hear my comment.

"Eh? Dino, this princess is quite a feisty one. And rude too." He commented back, a wide smile plastered on his face. I stared at him, gave him my fiercest stare yet he managed to keep smiling.

"Well. What can I get you for today?" he pulled out a pen and a notepad from the pocket of his apron. Dino ordered right after, he said the usual so I assume he frequent in this joint. Not that I care.

"Well what about you Princess? What would you like?" he asked.

"I'd like you stop calling me princess please, and a cup of green tea." I smiled. He wrote down the order and left with a smile. Dino just stared at me out of amusement.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He shook his head and once again smiled.

"You know, you are irritating me. You keep smiling as if nothing is wrong." He shrugged then he looked out the window, watching the people that passed by the café. His smile slowly fading away.

"I'm sorry…" Dino finally said after a long pause.

"I should be the one apologizing…I didn't mean to say all those things I said to that guy." I buried my face on my arms as I leaned on the table. I didn't want him to see my face as I apologize-which doesn't often happen- to him.

He finally smiled again.

"I didn't think that you, Jun, actually know how to apologize." He teased.

"You know, I am actually being nice here. Don't ruin it." I growled; he waved his hand in front of him in defense and smiled awkwardly.

"Mah, mah! I was just kidding."

Not long after the man came back with a tray of our hot drinks. He handed Dino a mug of steaming cappuccino and small plate of pumpkin bread with almonds. Then he turned to me with a smile and handed me my cup of green tea.

I smiled, finally deciding to stay nice for the rest of the day.

"Here is your green tea." He said as he purposely—I know it was on purpose! I saw the evil glint in his eyes—drop the cup on my lap. I jumped up; it burned the skin on my lap. He apologized but clearly he wasn't sincerely.

"Please do be careful!" I calmly said, he was caught off guard and same with Dino when I didn't acted the way I used to act. My temper was kept in check which was a feat almost impossible to do.

I stood up straight and bowed at the waiter the walked out to the door, without so much of a word. Dino called out but I was already out of the café and pretended I didn't hear him. I looked back and saw Dino apologizing, for what I don't know, but the guy just stared at me with a smug look.

Dino soon followed, he has an apologetic look on his face so I couldn't possibly get angry at him; after all I did accepted his invitation and I figured I should at least let myself have fun before school starts.

"Hey…" he called out; I knew at that moment he was going to apologize.

"Look, it's not your fault. So you don't have to apologize." I interrupted.

"I didn't think that _Celio _would act like that, maybe it's a bad day for him."

I doubt it, he just probably didn't notice. How dense cane he really get? Geez.

"Yeah…maybe."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what exactly I am trying to write here...i just wanted to introduced the Celio since he is going to be an important character later.**


	9. Nemesis

**CHAPTER NINE:** **Nemesis**

Before I knew it school already started, I didn't even get to at least prepare myself for the large crowd that immediately greeted me as I exited the Vongola family car. The wave of people just walked passed me, ignoring my presence as if I was just a mere insect not even worth to be given a quick glance.

I didn't feel comfortable at all, it was all new to me; being in school that is. It's hard to take all at once, and being the new kid doesn't exactly give me any comfort. I would at least be able to blend in if I didn't cause any trouble or to be around trouble.

But all of it was wishful thinking; my plan to try and blend in completely failed when I walked in to the class I was supposed to be in.

The chattering crowd of students immediately became silent and turned their attention to me. I didn't know exactly what is going on but by the looks of everything; I wasn't welcome there at all. I could feel their intense glare stabbing against my skin like icy daggers, piercing deep into me.

I forced a smile, but all it did was make things worse and even as I took my seat at the very back of the class, the other students still kept their glare on me.

"Oi, what the hell are you all looking at? If got something to say, say it. If not, then look away before I pluck all those annoying eyes from the sockets." I threatened. When I thought they were going to leave me alone, a blonde girl with her hair combed back, sparkly expensive jewelry adorned her and her uniform was neatly worn, compared to mine, which I hurriedly put on. I didn't even bother to button the last two buttons and properly tie the necktie.

"I assume you are Yuanjun of the Hong Family? Listen here, Miss Hong; you are attending my school, so I will require you to follow the rules I appointed." She smugly said

A wide grin immediately appeared on my face.

You can say that, I was extremely entertained from the newly arrived stranger.

"Eeeh? What do you mean? Do you own this school?"

"Of course not you idiot! Do you not understand the position you are in? You are in my turf now so you better do what I say, when I say it." She smiled her smug smile again.

"And…what if I refuse?" I asked, still keeping a calm face.

"You'll know the real meaning of hell." She said with a menacing, and threatening voice.

I faked a shiver.

"Uwah, you are so scary." I said with a touch of sarcasm.

She turned to her group, all with a grin on their faces as they looked down on me. I hated it, but, there is nothing much I can do. If I start a fight, it will only cause the ninth trouble. However, if I am provoked any longer, I couldn't possibly tell what I will do to her.

"Look at the new girl, she can fight, but let's see what she can do on a real fight." She said as she proceeded to take her coat and pulled the sleeves of her white collared shirt.

"Get up and fight." Soon enough the whole room started to chant.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!" _they all said in unison.

I let out a sigh.

"I refuse." I blatantly said, and it made her smile thinking that I, Hong Yuanjun, was afraid of her.

But she got me all wrong.

"I didn't come here to fight anyone. Heck I don't even know you. I don't fight anyone with no pride such as yourself, if had one you wouldn't even taunt me into a battle without even knowing why it is you want to fight me. Don't give me a petty excuse like 'you don't like how I looked at you wrong' or 'you don't like how I may be stronger than you' and besides, I only fight fights…that are to the death."

I said and watched her reaction; of the course the last part wasn't true at all. I value my life more than anything else; a petty fight to the death is not even worth my time.

And of course, when I said _to the death_ I saw panic and fear in her eyes. She was the kind of person who was all bark and no bite; like she wanted to show those around her that she's a strong person and was not the kind to be messed with.

I buy that she's a strong person, but a fake strength is not even worth bragging about.

"So, what is it going to be, little Miss? Will you, fight me to the death?" I asked as I smile the most terrifying smile I could muster. It sent shiver down her spine, is what I am going to describe it, I know it was a little cliché, but it's all I could come up with.

"Tch…" she glared, but it was perfect timing as the bell rang and the teacher walked into the classroom carrying a pile of books.

I let out a sigh of relief as soon as the girl left for her seat.

I knew, whenever class ends, things would just get worse from that point on.

I never thought I would get myself into trouble so quick in a day. I thought it would at least take me a weak to make enemies and I always thought it was me who would go around terrorizing other people. But it was the other way around; **I** was the one who was harassed in front of the other students.

At least… was able to handle myself.

And hopefully, things would get smoother form here on.

Finally, the bell for lunch rang loudly throughout the entire school. One by one, the room was again filed with chattering; talking about what to eat, where to eat, and with the girls case; how much they should eat.

I sighed, thinking how ridiculous it was to lessen the amount of food they require, for growing girls such as themselves, they should be eating more and healthy.

I pulled out a lunch box from my bag; the ninth had given me my allowance for the month but instead of using it in the cafeteria, I decided that I could make my own lunch and save the money for something else, just in case.

As I proceeded to open the lid, a familiar voice came walking into the classroom, which attracted a lot of attention and which by the way, was slowly turning to me.

"Jun~! How do you like the school so far?" Dino walked in with his own boxed lunch but he was also carrying a couple of bought stuff from the cafeteria.

"Dino…what the hell are you doing here?" I muttered as I frowned at his sudden appearance.

"Come now…" he smiled, "I came to see how you are doing? Is that bad?" I growled at him, letting out a low rumble from my throat.

"Yes, it's bad. Now go away and eat your lunch somewhere else." He laughed, and then he took a desk from in front of me and turned it around, where it would be facing me and sat down. He placed his boxed lunch and the rest on the surface.

"Are you seriously going to eat here? Go to your own classroom and eat there!" I angrily whispered at him, the other students were starting to stare and it bugged the hell out of me. They just couldn't leave things as it is.

I sighed and finally gave up on getting Dino to leave.

"Well…since you are here. Then can I ask you a question?" Dino's interest piques and looked at me with excited eyes.

"What can you tell me about a blonde girl, who claims she makes the rules in this school?" Dino stopped from opening one of the packaged meals he brought and stared at me with a horrified look.

"Why would you even want to know?" he asked in a whisper as he looked around the classroom.

"Well, let's just say I had a run-in with this girl this morning." I said as an amused smile appeared on my face. Dino immediately shook his head in disagreement.

"Jun, you shouldn't mess with her. She is from the Aurelio family, her name is Beatrice." Dino warned, he kept leaning over to my side and kept glancing around us as he continued to whisper.

"So what? I don't care; I don't like it when people mess with me." I shoved a chopstick full of green beans into my mouth. Dino let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, but do be careful, she is not one to fight a fair fight, she plays dirty especially if she doesn't like that person."

The rest of our meal was quiet; I was left to think about what I would do if I ever run into that person again. I know Dino, that he wouldn't do anything, he seemed like, he himself is afraid of that stupid girl.

But it worried me a bit; if Beatrice was someone not to be mess with, which means that she has something, planned for me after my encounter with her. And if I assumed correct, it would be something so I would bow down to her; she would probably attempt to break me and make me one of her servants.

Tch…as if that would happen. I wouldn't let Xanxus mess with me, I am not about to let some rich spoiled brat mess with me either.

"….okay Jun?" I looked at Dino who was finally done with his meal, his box put away and bread mysteriously appeared in front of me.

"What?" he smiled at my being absent-minded.

"I said, be careful, okay? I know you can handle yourself, but Beatrice has her own sources. If you are ever in trouble, don't hesitate to tell me." He said as he quietly got up. I watched him walk towards the door, and realized something. So far, Dino hasn't made any kind of clumsy mistake since I saw him at the party.

He had been carrying himself quite well; but just as I was about to compliment him more of him, being less clumsy. He tripped over air, and landed face flat on the floor in front of other the students. They of course did nothing and just laughed; I was about to go help him but he got up himself, and started laughing with the others, and then he quietly left the room.

"Tch, what an idiot." I muttered, and then I quickly put my stuff away, when a person walked right next to me.

"I see you are getting friendly the heir of the Cavallone family. I guess it's true what people say, 'birds of a feather, flock together'." She smiled.

I looked up and it was Beatrice.

"Ah, hello. How can I help you this fine day?" I asked with an obvious tone of sarcasm. She didn't like how said every single word.

"Look here…you little bi—wench! I don't like you, and the people I don't like usually end up crying or dead on a ditch!" she threatened.

"I don't care…if you want me to treat you nice, then I would be happy to; only if you roll on the ground and eat shit. Well, maybe…I don't like bitches like you." I grinned; I knew at that point I was getting in her nerves, to the point of actually getting into a fist fight.

"Have some respect to Miss Beatrice!" one of the girls in her posse exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I don't give a damn about your _Miss Beatrice._ She can die in a ditch for all I care." I calmly replied as I got my belongings back into my bag and prepared for the next class, and hoping that the bell will ring soon.

"You know, dead in a ditch isn't such a bad idea." Beatrice muttered, loud enough for me to hear but the not the rest of the class.

She looked down at me with her most sinister glare and I wondered what it was she didn't like about me? Did I do something wrong that I get her cruel treatment the moment I walked into class?

But the look she gave pushed me out of my thoughts.

Then her words rang in my head, it made me wonder about which part of the _ditch _comment made it such a good idea. Then it occurred to me.

I looked up at her, hoping that my assumptions were wrong. But by the looks of things, it WILL happen too; if that was the kind of person Beatrice is, she will do it.

Oh boy, this cannot be good at all.

* * *

**A/N: well here is the 9th chapter, i wrote it without any sleep at all! this always happens, when i have no sleep, stay up all night i get really creative :D**


	10. Kidnapped

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all belongs to Akira Amano**

**CHAPTER TEN: Kidnapped**

"Jun!" Dino called out as I was just about to walk out of the manor. He stopped by from his house, which I know was on the other side of the city, and a lot closer to the school. He waved at me form inside the car, his head just barely fitting through the half-opened window. I didn't completely understand why he didn't just walk out of the door but instead he poked his head out of the window and managed to get himself stuck.

"Seriously, you are so stupid; you don't act like an heir to a mafia family." I jokingly said and walked next to the car and opened the door. "Scoot over so I can get in." I pushed him as I got into the car.

"Hey…what does this mean?" Dino asked.

"What do you mean, what it means?" I looked at him with a confused look in my face.

"I mean riding the car with me, I thought you hated me?" he said with a smile. I glared, I had no idea what it is he wanted me to say, it's not like I hated him; I just hated his stupidity and his dumb clumsiness.

"Look here; you can interpret whatever this is to whatever you want." I gestured around us.

"So…it is what it is?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Tch…it is what it is." I repeated just to make things clearer for him.

"Huh…ok."

The rest of the ride to the school became awkward, but not quiet; Dino was whistling an odd song and not only that, he was off tune with whatever it was he was trying to whistle. And the truth was, it was rather annoying, almost as annoying as Beatrice's voice, but nothing can be as annoying as her.

We arrived at the school, and like always, it was crowded with people. I still have yet to get used to the amount of people showing up in that school. I am not one to mingle properly with strangers.

"Well, you can go ahead; I still have to stop by at our club room. I'll see you at lunch." He said then rushed off to a different direction. After Dino left, I made my way to the classroom which was by the way, oddly empty.

Yesterday, I came at the same time but the room was full of students, hostile students. Not that I care though, the less I have to deal with, the better. But it was still odd.

As I made my way to my desk, at the very back of the classroom but it occurred; I have a very bad feeling about it, the room being empty that is. Beatrice must have something up her sleeves, after what happened yesterday, I wouldn't doubt it.

She seemed like the kind of person who would hold a grudge until the person she hates, either disappears or kneels for forgiveness and I am not about to kneel in front of her nor will I ever disappear. I enjoy pissing her off, so she can try.

And just as I was about to sit down, I quick flash of white went past my shoulder and in front of me. By the time I realized what it was, it was already too late. A drenched cloth was forcefully pushed against my face, covering any airways, preventing me to breathe any fresh air.

I pang of realization came to me, there was chloroform on the cloth and in a matter of seconds, I was losing consciousness. And whoever it was that got a hold of me, I knew was male. I fought against his grip before the dizziness hit me but it was too strong for me.

I was losing my consciousness but I was still fighting whoever it was that got a hold of me, I am not about to be taken without fighting, I know it was futile, but I have my pride to keep.

As soon as it happened, I lost all senses.

It became dark, then nothing.

When I came to, everything was dark and damp and not only that I was completely cramped. I attempted to get up but my head hit something hard; I felt around to get an idea where I was, but found out something horrible and hoped that I stayed clueless.

The supposed box I was in was actually a coffin. Everything about it screamed coffin, I mean, what else could it be? It was wide where my upper body was, then it slimmed when it reached towards my legs; it was a dead give-away and it was a terrifying fact.

Who in their right mind would do such a thing? I felt helpless, even as I waited for help to come, no one would come since no one had known what happened. It's not like I planned to get kidnapped and told someone, _'Hey, I'm gonna get kidnapped later so come and get me, okay?'. _Tch, only one person can do something like this, guess that's answers my question earlier.

Damn that Beatrice, I didn't think that she would go as far as kidnapping me, and she's serious about getting rid of me, otherwise she would just take me somewhere and teach me a lesson but she even went as far as digging a hole and sticking me in it.

Dammit! I was careless!

But whining about wouldn't get me out of here. Yelling for help wouldn't help either, that would just use up all the oxygen I have, so there was nothing else I could do but bust myself out of there. Digging myself out would be the best possible way but can I do it? One way to find out.

I punched the wood above me and to my surprise, it gave away and soft soil came raining down on me. It almost filled my mouth, it got into my eyes and nose, but I ignored it and began to dig up. It wasn't hard considering how soft the soil was, but I was weird, she made it too easy. If she was really out to get me, then she would at least pour cement on top—I mean I would—but she didn't.

She must be planning on something else; I, being buried six feet underground was just the beginning of everything.

I finally reached the top; I pulled myself out and immediately gasped for air. My temper was fluctuating. I was having the urge to hurt someone, and that some is going to be, pretty-face Beatrice. She will pay for what she did, and I will not hold back this time.

When I finally calmed down a bit, I noticed that I was standing in the middle of an cemetery; the kind where ghost stories would just sprout of the graves, it's the kind of place where thrill seekers loves to go to find the adrenaline they were hoping to get.

It's the kind of place I hated the most.

How Beatrice found out about it, is truly beyond me. I guess her having good sources were true. But putting me in a cemetery was just putting me in a fouler mood. At least it's in the middle of the day; if it wasn't, I just don't know what I would do.

I looked around to get a good feeling of the surrounding, everywhere I looked, old mausoleums towered over me. Despite it being midday, it didn't give me any comfort at all. It all made the mausoleums looked more sinister, like something was going to come out of it.

I shook my head, ridding of the one image in my head that made my knees tremble and started to walk. I had no idea where I was, or which part of the world I was on, for all I know, Beatrice could have shipped me somewhere far away from Italy; if she wants me out that bad, she would do it.

For an hour, I walked and walked but it seemed like the cemetery just went on and on; a never ending pathway. When I was finally was about to give up, a sort of movement, flickered by the corners of my eyes.

"Geez! What the crap was that?" an unexpected squeal escaped my lips; it's a good thing that no one was there to hear or see that.

But as I was just about to take another step, a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed me by the ankle. My reaction couldn't be any more embarrassing; it's only natural to scream from the top of my lungs and flail my arms around like an idiot. If it weren't for my pride, it would have kept doing it like a complete idiot.

These kinds of things scare me, but my pride always keeps me in check. Beatrice did her homework and she did well, I'll have to repay her if I ever get out the predicament I am in. but if I guess right, she doesn't plan on letting me get back.

I looked down at the hand wrapped around my ankle and saw that it was a mere mechanical hand that people put in haunted houses; in this case, haunted cemetery.

"Oi Beatrice! If you ever have an ounce of pride you would come out and fight me fair and square!" I yelled, trying to provoke her if she was in the area, but I doubt it. She was not that kind of person who would get down and dirty her so-called pure hands.

A sigh escaped my lips when I realized that she wasn't going to come out all, heck, she probably wasn't there at all. If that was the case then, getting back is the only thing that should be in my mind, then I can beat the crap out of her once I see her.

I yanked the fake hands from the ground and destroyed it to prove that I am out for blood. I don't think I will ever forgive her even if she begs me. What she's doing is beyond some childish prank, if it was any other person, they could get hurt.

As I continued to walk, the mausoleum started to look older and covered with more moss and vines. Instead of actually getting out of there, I was actually getting deeper into the labyrinth of the dead. It was rather irritating, I never had a good sense of direction and a compass would have been useful right about now.

But since, I have nothing; I am stuck with my gut feelings and my feeling is telling me that hostile beings is about to get me good.

As I reached a clearing, a group of men stood sneering at me once they saw me walk out in the open. My heart skipped in surprise, Beatrice not as dumb as I thought she was. I figured out what it was she really wanted to do with me; by burying me, I exhaust myself from just digging myself out, then she had me walk aimlessly to disorient me and then have a group of muscle heads to attack me while I'm in a state of panic.

Panic, I thought; I was done panicking, I was in the point of rage. But I don't think my rage can defeat five burly men. I am just a girl after all, even with my martial art skills; it wouldn't be enough at my weakened state.

"Oh, the little girl finally showed up! I got tired of waiting for you." The brown-haired one said, his muscles were so big, it made him look like a sausages.

"For a second there, I thought you died in the coffin, I would have been so disappointed." The red-headed one sneered; his face was so full of freckles it was beyond ridiculous.

"Oh, come on. Are you really going to gang up on one little girl?" I exclaimed with a grin. Apparently, they didn't like it and began to make a rouse. And all at once, they came at me.

"Oh, crap."


	11. First Kill

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: First Kill**

I managed to keep the five muscle heads from beating me down, but I don't know how long I am going to be able to fight them off. I was already exhausted before the fight even began no-thanks to Beatrice and her little schemes, but she's beside the point. Any more hits from those five, it'll be the end of me.

My left arm was badly injured, I fractured a bone when I attempted to hit one of them in the guts and obviously I failed. My face was filled with bruises and I felt my jaw was a little dislocated and hopefully I didn't lose any of my teeth. It would suck if I have to walk around with fake molars.

"Oi, little girl. Why don't you stop moving around and let us put you to rest, heh?" the dark-haired one said. I scoffed and glared at them but glaring felt almost difficult to do.

"That's tempting, but I don't like sleeping in a place like this." I sarcastically replied.

"Heh, it'll be calming though, knowing that you will be resting in this place forever." The smallest one in the five said in a sarcastic, yet trying-to-be sinister tone. It was obvious that he was the dumbest one between all of them he didn't make the effort to hide it either.

"Ah, shoot…look at the time. I don't have time to play with you dumbasses. Ciao!" I smiled then jumped on one of the shorter mausoleum to escape, but one thing I didn't expect was, all of them had weapons and one of the weapons they were holding had a long reach.

The blade shot towards me, piercing me right into my Achilles heel. I gotta say; they have some good aim despite their hugeness. I guess I underestimated them and that was my downfall.

"Are you seriously going to kill me?" I deliriously laughed.

"Well, yes. We were paid to do so. But don't worry; we'll make sure that it won't hurt…much." They all then walked towards me, I was hoping that the height I was on will give me a little advantage, but things were not to be. They were able to get up there and dragged me down by my hair.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling too, it was like my scalp was being ripped off of my head, large strands of hair were actually being pulled out, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that blood came with it too.

"Kyaa! Let me go! It hurts, it hurts!" I cried out; I abandoned my pride and squealed in pain. I didn't think that they would push me to that point. I curse that girl, I will never forgive her and if I do die, I will make sure to haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Oh? You have a very cute scream…let me hear that again." The brown haired one said as he bent down on the ground, reaching for my right hand. He put it up, eye level, and showed me. He pushed down my index finger the wrong way, snapping it almost in two.

"KYAA! " I cried out in pain, tears were swelling in the corners of my eyes and I watched the blood trickle down my arms. The pain was almost unbearable and the man just merely laughed at my pain.

"Unforgivable…" I muttered.

"What was that? I didn't catch what you said." He said as he proceeded to breaking my middle finger. I howled another scream of pain, more blood started to gush down my arms and all they were doing was laughing, except for the smallest one. He didn't look happy nor was he enjoying the torture I was getting; he looked terrified.

"I said…Unforgivable!" I yelled as I put all my strength into one move. I kicked the one who kept breaking my fingers, on the face, in surprise; the one holding onto my hair loosened its grip so I spun around and kicked him down where the sun won't shine.

Taking advantage of the freedom I regained, I dashed away from the others. Dumbfounded, they watched me as I ran and ran; it took them a couple of seconds before they realized I was gone.

I ran and ran despite the blade the sticking on my ankle; it hurts but my pride was the only thing that was hurting the most. I didn't care if I was leaving trails of blood, all I wanted was to get out of there and the only advantage I have from them was my speed since I was smaller than all of them.

That Beatrice will pay for what she has done. I will make sure that she receives my revenge tenfold. I was slowing down, I could already hear the five lugs chasing after me; the bad thing was, I couldn't run any faster. If only I can find a place where I can hide, at least until I can regain some of my energy.

If only…

I heard a gunshot but I wasn't sure where it came from, and came after was a jolt of pain that immediately rendered my whole body numb. I hit the ground hard and I lay on my own pool of blood. The bullet hit my back, just below my lungs. I wasn't sure if it was enough to actually kill me, but whatever the case, the pain is strong enough that it was numbing my muscles.

"Well…this little brat is fast. I didn't think she would last this long." The red haired one walked towards me, he was the only one holding a gun, not far behind him was the rest of them.

My visions were blurring, covered by red mist and I can barely let out my own voice too. I heard them all laughed, I guess even the smaller one was laughing. Possibly from the shock, or he may be actually be enjoying his first _hunt_. Well I never really thought that this is how I am going to die.

I thought that my death would be quick and painless, but I guess it won't be in this lifetime; maybe the next I would be lucky to be born in a normal family and have a normal death, like from an old age and not like this.

"Okay…let's finish this off so we can collect our money." The dark-haired one suggested.

"Eh? How about we torture her a little bit more? She's still alive and I am pretty sure she will be able to take more beatings." The quiet blonde one finally said cruelly.

I don't want to die without fighting a good fight. I know deep inside that I can still fight them. The red haired one bent down and pulled my hair once again, he forced my head to face him, bending my neck back in the most uncomfortable position.

"So, do you still plan on fighting?" he smirked.

"Screw…you." I managed to say as I spat cleanly on his face, he wasn't happy about it and was about to hit me on the face with the gun he was holding. Out of impulse, my other hand managed to catch it on time and swiped the gun away from his grip. I don't know exactly how I did it, but I did it. Without pausing I pointed the gun at him.

"You idiot!" the blonde one yelled.

Out of anger, out of misery and pain, out of all the things I just I went through, I couldn't stop myself…my finger moved on its own and pulled the trigger; it made a very loud bang and it rang violently in my head. The bullet pierced cleanly through chest of the red haired, blood came spurting out as it went deeply inside him.

I freaked. I didn't know what to do.

I lay in front of his wasted body; I was staring right into the eyes of the one I killed. My first kill and I never thought it would be so repulsive that even in my weakened state, I managed to vomit.

"You little bitch!" the blonde one ran towards the body, he couldn't accept what had happened to his friend. I couldn't move anymore, so I don't care what happens next; I did what I could, and I know for a fact that Beatrice went too far.

But no one is going to know that, I will die and there was nothing more I could do.

My body is numb.

I was losing all consciousness.

The other four was about to get me and no one can stop them for going any further.

Life can be so cruel it's not even funny anymore.

"_Jun!" _Huh, am I hearing things or am I truly hearing…Dino's voice? I saw the four burly men back away, I wasn't exactly sure why but they looked a little terrified and irritated. I couldn't see, they were looking behind me, but I think I could guess.

"Jun!" Dino's voice was a lot louder now, like he was just standing right next to me. But before anything else, I heard the four men cry out and charged their way back towards me and was immediately stopped by loud, rapid gunshots. Everything around started to seem like some had put it on slow motion.

Someone then had moved me, everything became extremely hazy and my body was burning in pain but despite all of it, I was able to feel his warm and tender touch. I could clearly hear his voice, he was worried, and I knew I was looking straight right at his mocha colored eyes.

"Jun, hang in there. You have to get a hold of yourself." He cried out.

I never really thought that his voice can actually lull me, calm me down; it just melts away all that was bad, it was as if I was just the normal me. But I really wondered how does he always manage to find me?

"H-hey…" I started to say, but the tears in my eyes stopped me. It surprised me; I wasn't exactly sure whether they were tears of pain or tears of joy.

"I'm sorry, Jun. this is all my fault, I got careless, if only I—"

"I-idiot…" I muttered, and then before I could continue, everything became completely dark.

I was all alone.

* * *

**a/n: This continuation, i don't know what to make of it but I will say one word..._FAILURE!_  
**


	12. Dispute

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Dispute**

I woke up feeling cold; my body was cold, my insides were cold, my whole being was cold except for one little part of me that was kept warm. I weakly looked at my left hand and saw Dino asleep as he held onto my hand tightly, keeping it nice and warm.

Oddly though, that was enough to make me happy and I smiled. It was a failed smile but a smile nonetheless. I wasn't sure of myself anymore, I do believe that I was becoming soft and weak. But why? Is it because of him? But I hated him; I hated how he can be so nosy, I hated his stupidity…so why? I pulled my hand away, it has been kept warm for quite a while, and does that mean he has been here for that long?

On impulse, my hand moved towards him, placing it gently on his head.

"You…are so stupid." I muttered but what really came out was more of a moan and groan; my throat was so dry that it made my voice hoarse. I cleared my throat but it was loud that it woke Dino. His head jolted up and I quickly pulled my hand back, otherwise it would have flopped the other way.

"Ah Jun!" he got up from his chair. "Y-you're awake! I'm so glad! Is there something I can get you?" he asked.

"Water…" I mumbled but he knew right away what it was and grabbed a glassful of cold one. I drank it one gulp, I was so thirsty that it felt like I walked a hundred miles in the desert. Dino sat back on the chair and stare right at me, I wasn't sure what kind of expression he was wearing; whether he was sad or was just happy to see that I was ok.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked; my voice was slightly back to normal.

"Yeah sure, ask away."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked as I play around with the empty glass. He smiled at my question and was happily obliged to answer.

"Well…didn't I tell you? I have super awesome powers like Superman!" he joked. It didn't amuse me so it was pointless of him for saying so.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have asked." I said.

"Just leave it as it is…it's not that important." He smiled weakly, "What's important is that you are safe…right?"

I nodded weakly; still not happy with the answer he gave me. But if he's not going to say anything else, I suppose I shouldn't ask any more about it, he'll just avoid it.

"So…who was it?" I asked. I knew that he would get what it was I was asking. He looked at me grimly and said nothing for what almost seemed like hours, but in truth it was only a couple of seconds.

"They were hired by the same people that ambushed your brother the other day. But we still don't know who it was." He explained, then all of the assumptions I made back then was all wrong?

"So…it wasn't Beatrice?" I asked dumbly

"No…why would Beatrice do that? I know I said she plays dirty but she is more outward about it. She wouldn't get you kidnapped and get you in that position."

"How would you know?" I growled. "She said the other day that _being dead in a ditch somewhere wouldn't be a bad idea!"_

He let out a sigh, he looked almost frustrated about something but he didn't push it any longer. I scoffed then looked away and stared out at the open window and stayed quiet. How would he know? I thought; it wasn't like he was there when Beatrice and I had that conversation. And why the hell would he even defend her? Wasn't he the one that said that she's not to be messed with?

Dammit! Why am I getting all worked up because of what he said about her? So what if he defended her, I couldn't care less what he thinks about her. Geez. His stupidity is contagious; I think I am becoming stupid.

"Look…I grew up with Beatrice, and not once did I ever saw her do something so ridiculous. Like I said, those people were hired by the same people that attacked your brother. So why don't you just listen and…" he stopped and noticed that I was refusing to listen to him.

"So…what I went through…it's ridiculous? How would you know that the Aurelio family wasn't the one that hired those people, huh?"

"It could be anyone…" he countered.

"Yes, it could be anyone; it could be them for all we know!" I yelled, but once I did the wound on my back twitched in pain. I groaned and clutched my side in response to the pain. Dino twitched but he held back and merely stood.

"Look…the reason why I don't think the Aurelio Family did is because; Beatrice is a distant cousin of mine. She is a family, we grew up together, and I practically know her inside and out."

A snicker escaped my lips.

"You do realize how wrong that sounded…right?"

"That's beside the point…we'll find who did this to you, but I know for sure that Beatrice wouldn't do something like this. So get some rest and forget that it ever happened." He said as he then left me in the room. I guess I got him pretty riled up.

I didn't actually think that I would see Dino get that angry. I always thought that he's one of those people that can keep their temper in check. But I still think that her family did it; it may just be a gut feeling, but it never failed me before.

I just hope so that this time I'm wrong; for Dino's sake.

I was kept in the hospital for a couple of weeks; I did my studies in the hospital room with a hired tutor but all the things we learn almost seemed like it entered in one ear then out the other. But in all those weeks, Dino never once came and visited me again. I guess he was still pretty pissed, but I still don't understand why.

Finally my health returned back to normal, and the day I was to be released came. Thank god for that, I was really getting tired of being cooped up in a room, only allowed to leave once a day for a peaceful walk, heck I wouldn't even call it peaceful; I was pretty much surrounded by the ninth's men that it almost suffocated me.

I guess it couldn't be helped; after what had happened, the ninth was making sure that it wouldn't happen again, after all he did promise father that he would look after me. I let out a sigh when I thought of father; I realized that not once did father come to visit. He went to see Wei, so why didn't he bother to come when he was in the country?

As I was busying myself with packing my belongings, I didn't notice the door to the room open. It was only when the door closed did I took notice. At first I thought it was Dino, I was going to throw something at him, but when I turned around, it wasn't him.

But instead, standing before me, was the man with the violin that I met just before the party. What was his name again? It was so long ago that I couldn't remember what it was he told me his name was.

"So…who are you?" I asked. He was smiling when he entered the room but it immediately dissipated when I asked.

"Did you seriously forget who I am?" he asked.

"Well I didn't forget who you are; I just forgot your name." I said as I turned back to what I was doing. He let out a chuckle.

"Isn't that the same thing?" he muttered. "Anyways, the name is Anjelo. Forget that again, I will make you regret It." he said with a smile on his face. I sighed and turned to face him again.

"So…what is it that you want?" I asked rudely.

"Well, I came here to escort you home. It's the ninth's order." I scoffed as I stuck the last shirt into my duffel bag.

"I don't need any escort; I can get myself home just fine." I muttered as I walked towards the door, disregarding what he just told me. He laughed then proceeded to grabbing my arm then pulling me back. The arm he had just pulled was the broken arm I endured from the five burly men, I winced in pain but he didn't seem to notice it. He merely stared at me blankly, and then smiled as if nothing was going on.

I was shooting glares his way but it didn't seem to work so I finally gave in with a sigh.

"Fine…escort me. I don't care what you do."

"Well, was it really that hard?" he asked with a little sarcasm.

When we walked out of the room, we started to talk about random things like it was normal for us to do so, like we were longtime friends that haven't seen each other for years. Despite his rough behavior earlier, he became gentler as he told me stories of his many exploits as a member of an Organization within the Vongola called the CDEF.

He was able to make me laugh, I thought it was a feat that only Suyín could only do. But he, he did it with no effort at all. It was all very weird.

"You know, you are something else." I said as I finally stopped myself from laughing at one of his stories. He looked at me with a smile.

"Well, I am glad that you finally laughed. Ever since we met in that garden, you always have this sour look on your face. It's not very flattering." He teased.

We finally reached the exit of the hospital; the sun had blinded me for a second and I waited for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. But as I regained my sight, I saw standing by the entrance was Dino, he was waiting with a bouquet of flowers. It surprised me, but what surprised me the most was his reaction when he saw Anjelo, standing so close to me.

He was horrified.

It was rare for me to see Dino looked so horrified, the same goes for when he gets angry.

"Dino…what are you doing here?" I asked showing no signs of any obvious emotions. He clenched his fists then pointed his finger at Anjelo.

"What…what is he doing here? Get away from him Jun, he is a dangerous man." He exclaimed as he raised his hand in front of him, asking for mine.

"I don't think you're one to judge, Anjelo has shown me nothing but kindness. So I don't understand what you are trying to insinuate." I said and refused Dino's hands. For the past couple of days he hasn't been himself, he was acting strange; less cheerful and a little bit angrier.

"What…? You are quick to judge when it comes with Beatrice but you refuse to see the kind of man he is?" I scoffed at him.

"I don't understand you, weren't you the one who told me that Beatrice wasn't one to be trusted? Why are we still having this stupid conversation; if you want to defend that damn Beatrice then why don't you go ahead and marry her instead? I don't really care! I didn't want this marriage in the first place!" I yelled at the top of lungs, I didn't even care that my wounds opened up again.

"Hey, better calm down. You'll risk opening those wounds." Anjelo calmly stated. He was calm but I can see in his eyes that he wasn't at all happy at what he was witnessing.

"Dino, it is best if you return home, I'll take Jun. Today she is my responsibility." He said as he placed his hands on my back and gently pushed me on. Dino was already glaring, I was starting to get confused, he was not like that the morning I woke up…but what changed?

Is it really because I blamed Beatrice?

"I don't take orders from you…" Dino spat then he pushed Anjelo away from me.

"I said stay away from her!" he then proceeded to attack Anjelo, his fists were ready to punch and Anjelo was ready to take the hit; but I, I wasn't about to let things be.

"Dino…you need to stop!" I grab ahold of his arm to stop him from doing any hit. But he was fighting; he was attempting to get me off of him to continue what he was planning. The only thing was I wouldn't let go, the more he fought, and the more I tightened my grip.

"You seriously need to get a grip of yourself, Dino!" I yelled, but my voice didn't reach him, he was getting more aggravated, and the more he does, the more I drown in my own confusion.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled as he put all his strength in one swing, his free arm smacked against my cheeks. The shock made me loosen my grip and was dropped on the ground, it made no sense at all, and it was almost like he was a completely different person.

"Oi bastard…" Anjelo muttered to Dino, "You dare raise your hand on a woman?"

Dino at first didn't understand but as soon as he turned around and saw me on the ground, still shock out of my mind, he stopped being angry. He seemed to be back to normal but the fact that he was the one who hit still shook him. He couldn't approach me and because of it he decided to slowly back away.

"Jun, I'm sorry…I don't know what's gotten into me." He apologized before running off and into the parking lot.

It took me awhile before I could stop shaking; I looked at Anjelo trying to see that maybe he has all the answers. Maybe he knows why Dino was acting the way he was acting, but he remained quiet as he stared down at me.

"T-That was Dino…right?" I asked him my voice becoming hysterical.

I asked but I didn't get an answer; all he did was stare at the parking lot where Dino disappeared to with a stern look on his face; almost like he was worried about something.

"Yeah…that was Dino." He muttered.

* * *

**a/n: WHY! WHY BRAIN WHY? I didn't expect things to turn out this way...I was just trying to get to point A to point B! So forgive me, ne? Forgive me that Dino became like that...I am a Dino fan, I'm not happy how it turned out! Heck I was surprised that Dino became such a jerk here...WAAAAHH! HOUNTONI GOMENASAI! ****MI DISPIACE MOLTO! ok I'm done whining. Truthfully, I wasn't going to post this; I was going to rewrite this chapter but I haven't updated for so long that I decided to post this anyway. And besides, rewriting this means rewriting the other chapters that came after this. Well I did try to rewrite, but all I did was stare a blank page and ended up doing something else...like sock puppets. XD Sorry, I love to procrastinate...who doesn't? Sorry again.  
**


	13. Confusion

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Confusion**

The sound of the violin echoed in my head, I wasn't sure how or why there was but at that moment, all of my problems ceased to exist. The notes were sad, and I could feel the heavy burden of every crescendos. Every pitches of the stringed instrument created a sense of nostalgia in me that a light flow of liquid started to build up in the corners of my eyes.

I lay on my bed listening to its pleading sound; _it was probably him,_ I thought. It was the same feeling that washed over when I had first listened to him play. I knew he was the one who played it despite what he may have said. I just couldn't shake the heavy feeling, it made me sad really and it made think about Dino.

Dino who I haven't seen in weeks, not even in school or in any other occasions and it worried me. I don't know why and I don't know when I started to care about that idiot. It was just that, every time he's around I seemed to always forget any foul feelings. Yes, I was always mean and acted like a total jerk to him, but, it was my only way of expressing myself to him.

I got out of bed, the violin still playing. I opened the window in the hopes that I could hear it much better but the sound just bounced among the trees; the evening breeze carried his notes like the leaves in an autumn afternoon but I couldn't quite pinpoint its location no matter how I tried.

"That idiot is seriously making so much noise." I smiled and scoffed.

I made my way out to the hallway; it was empty and dark with only a few lights that dimly lit everything. I sighed, perhaps going out was a bad idea, but there was a feeling in my gut saying that I should. That something interesting might happen if I were to step out of the manor.

Maybe it was just boredom talking and also the fact that I was having trouble sleeping. My feet just started to walk on its own, following the sound that I have been listening for the past hour and I was taken back to what seemed like the past. Everything was the same, I walked by the beautiful maze of rose bushes; the garden that reminded me so much of my dear mother. The rusty, vine-covered Iron Gate that again caught the clothes I was wearing.

My bare feet again walked on the old, yet intricately designed rubble pathway with the once green hedges now turned red and orange for the coming season. I saw him, standing underneath the once green trees where he slept before; he was playing the beautiful white violin and his emotions carried with the notes. I could feel the vibration in my heart and the sadness was written all over his face.

I approached him but I did so quietly, he seemed to be drowning himself with the music he created. Even as I approach him, his figure looked a bit unapproachable, like he was trying to drive away anyone who even dare step foot within the boundaries of his _bubble._

But I was stubborn; I even got closer as standing behind the tree next to him. I noticed that there was no boom box this time, so I was sure that he was the one playing all of it; no tricks this time.

As I tuned myself to the music, it suddenly stopped. It confused me so I went to take a look and he was gone and there was not even trace that he was there. I was beginning to think that maybe, the music I heard was just my imagination. But everything I heard, felt and seen seemed all too real to be just my imagination.

I walked around the tree but there were still no signs of him. I scratched my head in confusion; maybe I did imagine things. I heck I might have just sleep-walked into the place. I sighed as I convince myself that I was just sleep-walking and I dreamt the music.

Deciding that going back to my room would be best, I slowly made my way back to the old rubble path. As I did, laughter echoed against the trees, I spun around and saw that Anjelo was laughing his butt off on a branch, up the tree. His violin still clutched around his hands, tightly so it wouldn't fall and break.

"Sorry, I just couldn't shake the temptation. I had to mess with you." He said as the laughter slowly diminishes. "So, to what do I owe to be in the presence of the dear Princess?" he teased and jumped down the tree with no effort at all.

I plopped down on the ground, sitting with my legs crossed and glared at him. He just laughed and sat next to me.

"So…how is everything with you and Dino." He immediately asked, didn't even try breaking the ice first. He was not one to beat around the bush.

"Eh? Why are you asking me?" I said

"Aw come on, you don't have to hide it. It's written all over your face; you're worried about him." he calmly stated. He sighed and turned his attention up into the night sky.

"Aren't they beautiful? The stars I mean." He said with a smile.

"Eh? The stars? Aren't they just big balls of gas?" he then laughed.

"Balls of gas? That's one way to put it; you're not very romantic, you know that?" I scoffed, I never really cared for romance, not before and I am not about to get interested in it now. "Well in any case. You should try talking to Dino." He said.

"I already tried that before, it ended in disaster before so what makes you think that it wouldn't be the same the second time around?" I asked, as I try to see the stars the same way as he does but I didn't really feel any romantic feeling just by looking at it.

"Well wasn't that a week ago? Try again." He said.

"Tch. He hasn't been in school, he hasn't shown any effort so what's the point?"

"What I am trying to say was; you need to try harder. Make things better for the two of you, if he doesn't then at least you tried."

"Talking to you is pointless…I'm going back to my room." I jumped up to my feet, dusted off the dirt and leaves that stuck to my pajamas.

"You know…" I stopped from walking away. "You changed quite a bit since we met here." He stared at me intensely.

"What the hell are you talking?"

"I mean…you're a little different than before; a little less angry maybe? Or maybe you've grown more to a girl rather than a boy?" he teased. "I think it's because of Dino. Are you in love with him or something?"

"You are spouting stupidity! STUPID!" I stuck my tongue at him like a child would and quickly walked away from him. Again, it was like before. I walked away from him angry like a child and he just continued to smile like he enjoyed teasing me; the heck, he does enjoy it! He doesn't even bother hiding it. My anger started to melt away as I made my way back to my room. His words rang true in my head, talking to Dino was the only way to resolve the problem between him and me.

And ignoring things like how I have been doing won't do any good, for me or for Dino. If he doesn't show any effort at all, then I could at least say that I did.

It wouldn't hurt for me to talk to him right?

Wrong.

The next school day, I decided to talk to him; he said it wouldn't hurt right? But that was just an assumption of his. I realized that day that it would definitely hurt like hell. After looking for Dino for almost the whole morning, I found him during lunch break, at the cafeteria, hanging out with Beatrice's posse and Beatrice hanging all over Dino like he was her pet.

It agitated me how Dino just merely sat there with a smile on his face; like he was actually enjoying Beatrice's company. But didn't Dino say that Beatrice was a distant cousin or something? So why does she cling to him like he belonged to her?

It was kind of gross when I look at them.

Well I took the courage to approach them, and obviously they greeted me with glares sharp as daggers. I ignored them of course, they didn't matter, and I only let my eyes stick to one and one person only.

"Dino…" I muttered. "I need to talk to you…" they all scoffed, not that I cared what they think. In private please."

He stared at me, his eyes were blank. They were not the same eyes that looked at me before. There was something different, like Dino was dead on the inside and the one walking next to me was nothing but an empty shell that was once called the heir to the Cavallone Family.

"This place is good enough." He muttered, stopping in front of an empty class room. The hallway were empty too since it was lunch time. Almost all students were either outside or in the cafeteria.

"Fine…" I kept my distance and face hidden. I didn't want to look at Dino while I tell him the things that I have been wanting to tell him. I kept my back to him, it's not like he even cared; he too kept his distance and I could feel the uncertainty coming from him; like he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be there or not.

"I'll make it quick so you can go back to Beatrice." I muttered.

"Yeah…" he said without any emotions whatsoever.

"About the other day, I'm sorry if I insulted Beatrice." I clenched my fist, the words tasted sour in my mouth but I tried not to show it to him; he might get offended again. "I know I said some horrible things, and sure some what I said I meant, but the things about you I didn't mean. I guess what I am trying to say is—"

When I finally got the courage to face him, he wasn't even looking at me. He was spacing out, staring out the window and entered into some kind of Lala-land.

"Hey Dino…are you listening?" I asked.

"Yeah…I'm listening." He said when clearly he wasn't. He didn't even look at me when he said it; it irritated me but I kept it in. I sighed, debating whether I should give up on even trying since he wasn't even willing to try himself.

"You know what…I'm confused, please try and help me understand what it is going on." The hallway became eerily quiet, as he finally turned to face me but I was getting the sense that he was just staring right through me.

"I think we are done, Hong. I don't think I can help you at all." He called me Hong which actually struck a chord, he never, not even once since we met that he called me with my last name. Well he might have called me by _Yuanjun_ but that was out of respect, but never _Hong._ In a way, I was kind of hurt by it.

He walked away even before I could add more. I had more to say but he turned around without even caring if I was gonna say anything else. He just walked back towards the cafeteria and immediately I knew that he was going to go back to Beatrice's side.

I followed him, I wasn't about to let him go without even telling him my story. But as I walked into the cafeteria, Beatrice's posse was gone except for Beatrice herself. She was sitting on one the table near a window and she just looked with her usual smug face.

For a while, we stared at each other. Glaring daggers at one another but it all ended up with no winner. She merely smiled and gestured for me to seat in front of her. I did what she had asked and hesitantly sat.

"So…what exactly did you do to Dino? I know you did something." I bluntly said. She laughed like what I said was all a joke.

"Whatever do you mean? I didn't do anything to him; I guess he just realized that I am much prettier than you." She said in the most annoying way she could possibly say it.

"Cut the crap Beatrice."

"Fine…you wanna know what's wrong with him? Why don't you try and ask the teacher in charge of his club. I'm sure he'll give you one hell of a hell of an answer." She said as she began to walk. Her statement rather confused me; didn't exactly know why she didn't just tell me but instead she'd rather beat around the bush.

"Ciao!" she waved goodbye as she gave me one last smug and playful look.

But one thing for sure though, I didn't like the way she said it.

And I don't think I would like the answer I will get either

* * *

**a/n: SAY WHAT NOW? -_- okay I thank Shiary-san for helping me. **but this is all I got, hope you guys are happy about this like I am =D


	14. Patching Up

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Patching Up **

The days went by fast without any signs of changes; my hopes of getting things patched up with Dino all became nothing but dust. I had stopped expecting that things will be well between Dino and I, of course, he himself didn't put any effort at all. Perhaps, like me, he didn't want the _marriage_ that was almost literally shoved down our throats. We both didn't have any choice in the matter and maybe, he just became tired. I should be jumping in joy.

But, why is it that I wasn't?

Why is it that I sulk in my room because Dino refuses to talk to me?

Shouldn't I be glad that I have finally rid of a pest that pretty much clung to me ever since we laid eyes on each other?

But if the marriage gets called off, then what purpose do I serve in this household now?

These questions spiraled in my head, stopping for nothing not even a pounding headache as my stomach churn in disgust; disgust at my self and the thoughts that I asked myself.

If Suyin were here, what would she think of me and the situation I had brought upon myself?

"_Sulking and pouting doesn't suit you my friend, you're more a fight-now-ask-questions-later kind of girl."_

I remember the words she told me one time, when things didn't go the way father had wanted in my old private school; the very first school I have ever attended. I didn't exactly enjoyed the place, the things that happened there all went through my head and I didn't understand anything at all. I was bullied in school, I didn't know why they were doing it to me and for some reason, the situation just made me cry.

I told father about it, but he didn't listen to a single word I said to him. Suyin was the one who comforted me, gave me the encouraging words I needed, the strength to finally face the bully.

Perhaps, Suyin was right: if she were here. Sulking wasn't the solution I was looking for. And no matter how much thinking I will do, there is nothing I will accomplish by thinking alone. Making the first move is the action I should be doing, maybe, just maybe...I can get more result than just by sitting in my room.

Another Monday came, I prepared to leave for earlier than usual, skipped breakfast and rushed to school with one of the drivers the ninth had assigned to me. The school grounds was almost almost empty, with a few students coming in for their early routine before attending their classes.

I made my way to Dino's club room where I knew he would be alone and Beatrice wouldn't around. Again, I would like to get Dino alone rather talking to him and getting his own opinion mixed up with her own vicious thoughts.

My seemed to have just moved on their own, I could feel beat of my own heart, pounding against my chest creating sort of rhythm that could only be heard in folk-ancient songs.

The hallway was empty, almost eerily empty and devoid of any life unlike any of the days I have walked here during school hours. I saw that the door of Dino's club room was open, a hint of light coming out through the door; as I approached closer, I could hear Dino's voice, soft and whispering something that I couldn't exact what was being said.

I peeked through and saw him standing by a piano, his hand on the ivory keys as his mocha colored eyes softly gazes at its shining glamor.

"I don't know what to do...I feel like I've been betrayed; but I could just imagine how she must feel. Lost and confuse, perhaps she too feels like she has been betrayed." he said with a kind whispering voice, as her finger pushed down key creating a low yet beautiful ringing that lingered in the air for a while.

I just merely stood there by the door, still wondering who the hell he was talking to but I was starting to feel like some kind of pervert for eavesdropping. I couldn't help it, my body just froze in place as I saw Dino's sad look on his face.

"Don't be stupid Dino!" said a familiar voice, I could feel the chill from her voice and I knew right away that the owner of that voice was no other than Beatrice herself. I clenched my fists tightly to keep myself in place, so tightly that my nails dug deep into my palms and blood trickled down to the tiled floor.

"You know as much as I do that your so-called betrothed had been cheating on you with that Anjelo guy. Trust me Dino, that girl will do nothing but break your heart." she said again, this time it was taking a lot of me to keep from jumping into the room to give her a piece of my mind...or my fists.

"I don't know...Perhaps I should talk to her, maybe hear her side of the story."

"There is no need for that, you yourself saw him and that girl back in the hospital. She was all clingy and giggly with him." she said, her words made no sense to me but I knew that she insulting me.

Dino was silent, he merely stared at the piano as if the piano holds the answer to everything. I saw Beatrice move towards him but he gave her no obvious attention; for some reason this made me smile a little. Amuse that Dino made no attempt to return the moves she had been making towards him.

"Beatrice, tell me the truth. Do you or do you not know that Jun and that _Anjelo_ are actually together?" Dino asked firmly.

"I already told you this many-"

"Just tell me again." Dino interrupted, his hands slammed down on the piano keys.

At this point, I felt like I should make my presence known; I need to make him understand that the things Beatrice had told him were all lies. I don't care what he does afterward, but all I care for at the moment is to clear my name. I don't like the fact that Beatrice had been spreading cheesy rumors that I had been nothing but a cheater.

My hands moved on its own, letting anger finally take over. It has taken everything in me to just control a fragment of my own fury. The door slammed opened, guided by my own hands. Body and arms shaking as I finally released the monster in me.

"YOU LYING LITTLE BITCH!" I came running towards her, hands balled into fists, ready to finally make an impact to her pretty face. But my swing was immediately cut off, my wrist was caught by warm, yet strong hands. I stooped to look, seeing Dino was the one who stopped me from creating a bigger commotion.

"What are you doing?" Beatrice squealed, her hand slightly raise as if to protect face from my punch. Dino firmly held my wrist, I glared at him but his face was unfazed.

"I don't care what you do...but I have you know, I am no cheater! I have no reason to cheat! Besides, how is it cheating when you and I were never really together? Anjelo is a friend, I met him even before I ever met your ugly mug! I am not going to explain anymore, nor will I apologize. You can stay with her for all I care." I said, but for some reason, every word that came out of my lips felt like mud on my tongue, heavy and sticky.

I waited for a bit, waited for Dino to say something but he seems to convinced by Beatrice that my words meant nothing to him now. Could he really be the Dino I first met? The one who clumsily destroyed my mother's dress single handed. He used to look at me with kind and smiling eyes, the one who seems to just make everything bad fade away by just smiling.

But now, when looks at me, he looks at me confused. I don't know what Beatrice had been feeding him but he's too easily convinced. And I hated him for it, I hated Beatrice for tricking this small-minded boy.

I let out a sigh.

"I thought you were better than this Dino...I may not be the kind of girl you thought I was but, I can't just let you accuse me with whatever you please." I turned to face Beatrice. "And you, I just don't know what you're trying to prove...but If you're trying to scare me away with you cheap antics. I am not going anywhere, I am tired of getting pushed around, tired of getting ordered around." I said with a surprisingly calm tone.

Beatrice didn't say anything more, and I have made my peace. I am done with everything, and I am done with them. But I don't think I can convince Dino anymore, his mind has been tainted by Beatrice's lies and nothing I do will change it.

Well...maybe if I try...

I stopped myself from walking out of the room, stopping whatever it was hindering the clearness of my sight. I spun around, contracting every muscles into one blow. I swung my arms like how my brother would always teach me how. Fists tightly in a ball, to create more strength in an impact.

My knuckles popped as it hit soft flesh then the sound of bones cracking followed. I was sure it was Dino's jaw but I couldn't be sure. I know I said I made peace, but I couldn't be satisfied without giving someone a bruise. Dino staggered back, arms reaching for the closest thing he could use to keep his balance up.

Beatrice stared in awe, probably relieved that it was her face that met my fists. She stood frozen as she watches Dino gained his balance back.

He looked at me a little confused but there were hints in his eyes saying that he deserved it. I took a deep breath, held it and finally let out a sigh along with everything bad. My chest felt lighter, knuckles hurting but everything in me finally felt...free.

"W-what was that for?" he asked confusedly, his left hand cupping the side of very pink cheeks, the side of his lips stained red.

"That was everything you put me through...and for believing such lies that even a child can tell weren't true. I suppose this is goodbye Dino. That punch is the last of me you will probably feel...maybe tomorrow you will see the mark I have on you cheeks..." I gestured at his cheeks. "And be reminded how stupid you are...Clumsy and Stupid." I let out a forced smile. Bowed down to him as a farewell and left the room.

I didn't hear anything else other than my own footstep echoing across the walls of the empty halls.

The day continued on as if it were any normal day, no signs of Dino or Beatrice, which I was glad for. I wouldn't know how else to face them even after what had happened.

I guess...I should return to China.

Wednesday afternoon, after I returned from school, I received a note from an anonymous sender. Telling me to meet at the old garden behind the manor. Of course I didn't feel obliged to go but there was something about the chicken-scratched note that just made me want to go.

Maybe the punch did go through that thick skull of his.

I smile escaped my lips as I walked towards the old garden, through the rusted Iron Gate, passed the rubble pathway and green hedges and through the see of trees.

The garden stood a somewhere passed the unfamiliar trees; the old and dewy, cherub fountain stood beautifully under the rays of the afternoon sun. The algae-covered water glittered with yellow and orange like it was a mere mirage that hides the real pot of treasure.

A figure sat at the edge of the fountain, his hair covering the red and blue patch of skin on his cheeks. I didn't really think that he would finally understand.

"Hey..." I finally said after a long while of staring, my voice was surprisingly shaking from whatever. Either shyness or just the fact that the air was becoming cold as the sun set across the horizon of trees. Dino turned to face me, his expression soft and apologetic. He looked like he had been practicing whatever it is that he wanted to tell me, and deep inside it made me wanted to smile.

"Hey." his voice hoarse and dry like he had been screaming and yelling from the top of his lungs.

"Is there something you want to discuss?" I asked him, my voice was calm yet a little stern.

"I went to talk to Anjelo..." he started, but there was a long pause, like he was waiting for me to say something but no word seems to want to come out so I stayed silent. After a long and awkward silence, Dino cleared his throat to break the ice that was starting to fill between us.

"Jun...I'm sorry if I was a jerk to you. I wasn't sure how to react...when Beatrice told me that she saw you with some other guy I didn't know what to think. Then I saw you with Anjelo, my mind just went blank." he explained, his eyes locked on a red leaf dancing on the ground in front of him.

"I know were supposed to marry, even I didn't know how to take it. And Beatrice just made things more confusing..and well—I know I am just now making excuses and I know I am blaming Beatrice but..." he stopped to find the right words.

"Well how about we start all over again? Besides, I think we got on the wrong foot here, I didn't exactly had a good impression of you when we first met, and when you judged me, it didn't help any either."

He turned to face me and he looked like shit. The bruise I had given him the other didn't look like it got any better in addition to that, he has a big bruise around his right eye. Like he just came out of a brawl where he got punched by old and sweaty men.

Even as I looked at it, I didn't bother to answer; heck he didn't bother to tell me about it. He was acting like the bruise is non-existent. Maybe however he got it was embarrassing for him to tell. He smiled at me, hand in front of him as if to shake invisible hands.

"My name is Dino, nice to meet you." he smiled. I knew something like this would happen but something in me is saying that I should just go along with it and maybe thing will get better from here on out. I took his hand and shook it, his hand was clammy and bit shaking despite us shaking in greeting

"Well, my name is Yuanjun...but you can just call me Jun." I forced another smile; smiling is still comes unnatural to me but it was still a smile that he gladly returned with his own.

"Perhaps from here on out we can get to know each other, so whatever happened before, wouldn't happen again." he said quietly as he got up from where he was sitting and stood beside me. The sun had finally set, the stars were slowly appearing on the dark-blue tint, illuminating the sky with its dust-like beauty.

"Well...I" thought for a second, then looked up at the sky once more only to see a quick trail of a shooting star. "...Maybe." I smiled inwardly at the thought, but perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N: Well took me a while to finally post a new chapter. this didn't come out as great as I wanted it to be...i felt like i just kinda rambled here instead of actually telling a story o_o...anyways, I wanted to finally get out of this lump...i don't know why I ended up having Dino do all these shit DX SORRY!**

Watch meh! .com/


	15. Taken

**Here is Chapter 15 of Raging Heart**

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All Copyrights belongs to Akira Amano

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Taken**

I awoke by a loud rapping noise against my bedroom door, I ignored it at first thinking that maybe it was just a dream. I curled up in a ball under the warmth of the feather-filled comforter but then the rapping became louder and harder the second time. I muttered something incoherent, reached out of the covers and pressed my fingers against the cold, plastic button of the black alarm clock that lay on the center of my night stand.

The screen illuminated with a green light and I groan at the time it said.

_4:06 AM_

I was irked that someone actually had the balls to wake me up at 4 in morning. I swung my legs out of the comforter and stomped my way to the door. There seemed to be a breeze coming in from the outside since the room felt a lot colder than it should be. Before opening the door, I scanned the room to see if there was any windows open.

I wasn't surprise to see the window near my bed to be slightly ajar though I did wonder how and when it open since I don't remember opening it myself. I shrugged it off and went to open the door, preparing all the obscene things I could say to whoever it was on the side of the door.

I swung the door open, ready to yell but to my relief-slight disappointment- there was no one there. I wondered for a bit, maybe it was my imagination or maybe I was just dreaming. The hallway was dark, there didn't seem to have traces of anyone being there. No footsteps, no shadows, nothing.

I let out a small sigh then returned to my bed but not before making sure that the door and windows were tightly closed. I curled up under the covers again, my legs has grown cold since I only wore a small cloth shorts and a blank tank top. The thick blankets started to warm my skin and my eyes became heavy with sleepiness once again.

Not too long after that, when I thought I was about to fall asleep, I heard movements in my room. There was a slight rustle that somewhat came near my closet. My eyes shot open, but I held my breath evenly. I was waiting for another noise and remained still.

There was another movement, this time it came just from the foot of my bed. I could feel my covers being moved gently, I could hear it's breathing...his breathing.

Fuck! There's a man in my room!

I kept my breathing even, not showing any signs that I was awake. But I felt the shift of the mattress, the weight of the man pushed the cushion down and made its way to me. I could almost hear the man's rasp breathing against the comforter.

Holy shit.

I closed my eyes, inhaled quietly and then without exhaling I shot my arm up, my fist into a ball inching to hit his face. But with no success, my fist just swung against air, the man on top of me jumped back quickly and hid in the shadows. I rolled over the bed and onto my feet; I immediately turned on the lamp and it showered the room with light.

There was no one in the room but myself.

I scanned the room but there was no man, nothing, I looked underneath the bed and there was nothing but the occasional dust bunnies. I sighed, really hoping that it's only my imagination but I couldn't help but think it wasn't. I could still feel a presence in the room.

I jumped back into the bed, leaving the light on just in case; I remained on a sitting position, my eyes still scanning the room for any signs of movements or shadows. I raised my defense even though everything seems like there was nothing wrong, my mind went back to the open window, still wondering if I really opened it before I went to bed or if _someone_ had opened it. Then there was that loud knocking on my door, who could it have been?

Maybe Dino? Maybe he needed something from me then chicken out? But why would he be here at the Ninth's mansion so early in the morning? As I delved into my thoughts, I heard a rustle that came from my closet. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood on ends.

Did I check in the closet? I thought. I bit my bottom lip as I stare at the closet door. The noise kept on going, I stare and stare like if I stare enough I would be able to see through that door. Then I realized I've been holding my breath and released it with a loud sigh. I slowly crawled out of bed, my body tense and ready to jump at whatever or whoever it was on the other side of that closet.

I know I should be calling someone about this-whatever _this_ is- it could be a trespasser bent on destroying the Vongola, but I didn't call anyone. I approached the double wooden door, bracing myself of what's going to come next.

As I placed my clammy palms, I caught a quick sigh from the inside-or what sounded like a sigh- I held my breath as I yanked the doors as wide as I could. To my surprise, the closet was empty. I racked my brain with possibilities of what could be causing the noise but to no success I came up with nothing. There's nothing that could really make weird rustling noises in my closet; its only filled with what little clothes I have and a couple pair of shoes.

I sighed and glanced at the window, the sun is slowly rising from the horizon painting the sky with hints of purples and pink underneath the yellows and oranges. I stared at it for a bit, realizing that I can't fall back asleep at this point. The adrenaline that pumped into my veins jolted me wide awake.

Letting out another sigh, I made my way back to my bed and sat on its soft cushion, watching the sun slowly rise over the sea of trees. I can now make it out that mist has rolled in for the morning. _Its going to be a cold walk to school_, I thought to myself.

After a quick hot shower, I prepared for school and by this time the sun was already up, the mist was still rolling in and I was beginning to think that walking to school in it would be a bad idea.

I stretched the muscles in my body before turning around towards the door, as I was about to turn the knob, I heard the noise from my closet again. This time I wasn't feeling any dread or fear just annoyance at whatever causing it. I let out a sigh, deciding that I will tell someone about it so they could deal with it while I'm in school.

Just when I lowered my defense, that's when _it _struck. I turned around at a noise and standing right before me was a man that stood about five foot and a half, blonde hair that looks messy and greasy, dark sun glasses covered his eyes, I thought I find that odd since it wasn't even that bright outside or in here. Before I could open my mouth to say something he pressed a damp cloth and I immediately inhaled the sweet smell of Chloroform.

I struggled for fresh air but the man tightened his grip on around me and pretty soon my vision blurred and succumbed to unconsciousness.

"_Fuck not again"_ was the last thought that ran through my mind.

I was going in and out of consciousness, I felt my surroundings shake and rumble loudly like I was in a sort of a vehicle. I heard voices, both from men; I couldn't quite make out what they were taking about. Something about me I think, since I heard my name in it but before I could listen in more, I blacked out once again.

When I awoke again, I sat on a steel chair while my hands and feet were bound. I squirmed around trying to free myself but with every movement I made my head started to pound. I stopped to scan the room, it was small and dim with a single hanging light enough to illuminate my position. Like it was a scene from an old mobster movie where people gets interrogated or tortured. I could feel another presence with me and it was the same one that was in my room. I took a deep breath, my eyes locking on the single silhouette a little ways before me.

I frowned when he wasn't moving.

"Oi...who the hell are you?" I demanded.

The figure twitched and slowly made his way towards me, my muscle tensed, bracing myself for when he revealed himself. I stared at him for a while as he stepped into the dim light, it was the same man I saw in my room, the same man that forced that damp cloth into my face. My eye twitch when he smiled deviously, like he was enjoying my being bound.

"Mah mah~ Jun is so cute when she's angry and frowning." he smiled as his fingers gently brushed the hair away from my face.

"Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are kidnapping me like this?" I spat but he merely stared at me, his smile wasn't fazed.

"Kidnapped? Oh my Jun, that's quite an accusation. I didn't kidnap you, I just took you away...Kidnapping is when no one knows where you are. The Vongola household already knew that you're going to be with me..." he paused as he lifted his hand, checking out his nails as if he had broken them. "...and besides. They were the one that asked me to take you under my wing." he finished.

I cocked an eyebrow, a little confuse what he had told me and it seemed he had noticed this too and smiled again at me.

"Oh my~ No one told you?" he asked.

I growled at him like some feral animal being threatened out of its territory but like before, it didn't faze him. He laughed, almost maniacally and it almost-I repeat- _almost _sent a chill up my spine.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop talking nonsense and explain yourself."

"My Jun, you really are a feisty one. They did warn me about this, that's why I had to tie you up."

"Tell me!" I growled.

He shrugged then he turned his head around, calling out someone from the shadows with a flick of his finger. Another man came out, he looked a bit normal than the blonde one. This guy had dark short hair, neatly covered up by a beanie hat. His red shirt wrinkled and slightly dirty and the same with his baggy pants. I could tell that he's the guy that handles all the heavy work.

"Sasha...Go ahead and untie our little friend here." the blonde guy muttered. The man named Sasha quietly obliged and walked his way towards me, a knife in hand. It didn't take too long before I was freed and it only took me a couple of seconds to decided that I would at least force my way out of there.

I reached for the knife that the man named Sasha had, it took him by surprise and I took that opportunity to give him a swift kick on the neck. A shock of vibration shot up my shin and up my hips temporarily immobilizing me. I kicked him wrong.

It didn't seem to faze him but we were like that for a couple of second before he took hold of my leg. He stood up while holding onto me and I dangled upside down, he lifted me up like I was just only a bag of pillows. If he was putting any effort at all, he sure wasn't showing it. I never really realized how big Sasha was, probably over six feet tall, his had broad shoulders and finely toned muscles on his arms.

Its funny how I just now noticed the little details when I'm pretty much dangling upside down.

I lashed around, swinging the tiny blade around so I could at least protect myself from whoever dared approach me. The sight of me made the blonde man laugh again. It irked me how entertained he is with all of this. He gestured at Sasha to put me down; and down I did. I hit the cement floor shoulder first, I protected my head with my arms but the impact still hurt.

I pushed myself up, I felt blood trickled down from my nose, seemed like the impact did more damage than I thought. I wiped the blood with my arm, smudging it against my skin then I smoothed the wrinkles on my uniform at least try to straightened myself.

"You look so lovely like this~" the blonde man squealed.

"Shut up." I said almost in a whisper, my eyes scanned around the room, determining if there's an exit I can run out to.

"Alright Jun...I suppose its time for me to introduce myself to you." he said almost singing. "I am Alejandro Giamatti third son of the Giamatti family boss...and a loyal ally of the Vongola Family..." he curtsied with a smile. "...and starting today, I will be you new tutor."

Wait.

What was it that he said? Tutor? Did I hear him right? This crazy man is going to tutor me? Why, how, when?

"Eh?" Is all I could say in return.

* * *

**Well I just want to finally introduce the Jun's tutors...Alejandro and Sasha XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this~**


	16. Lesson 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: **Lesson 1

For a while words were stuck in my throat, I couldn't take in fact that the crazy man that called himself Alejandro Giamatti was going to be my tutor. I stared at him, he's sitting on the chair that held me when I awoke; he was talking to the man named Sasha and every now and again, they would take glances at my direction. Every time Alejandro and I locked gazes, he would smile at me creepily.

It frustrated me how helpless I have been. I have been relying on people ever since I came Italy; there was something in me that hoped someone would come to my rescue again and I hated it. I scoffed when I thought back when Dino came to my _rescue_ and wondered how he seemed to find me no matter wheere I go.

The man Alejandro approached me after he and the Russian man had a long and hushed conversation. He gave me a smile and held out a hand to me. I hesitate and stared at his face.

"Come on...we're going out." he said and this time he didn't wait for me to answer and boldly grabbed a hold of my wrist yanked me up to my feet. Didn't even care if whether my joints were dislocated by the force of his pull and just walked out of the room. Sasha stood by the doorway, he was silently waiting for me to follow Alejandro.

I wasn't really sure where we were going nor can I see where we're going. It seems like we were in some kind of a warehouse by the looks of the crusting water stained on the metal wall, rusts ran down each crack and space. The smell of salt was in the air, how and why I can't be so sure. The Vongola mansion was inland...far away from the sea and yet I can smell it clearly. The hallway we were walking in was dark and damp, no windows to let natural light in and it was dimly lit by old and flickering fluorescent lights.

We were quiet-except for the occasional chuckle that Alejandro would let out- no one attempted to talk. I looked behind me, Sasha was silently walking, watching my every move and would probably stop me with any means necessary if I were to attempt an escape.

Finally Alejandro came to a stop in front of a rusty door, he opened it and I was immediately blinded by a bright, white light. Being a bit silly due to the situation, I thought to myself _"Don't go to the light Jun!"_ and I mentally laughed and slapped myself at same time.

We walked into a room, it was not like the other one we were in. I was in awe, shocked even to be in front of a humongous aquarium larger than any of the ones I've ever seen. The tank was filled with different kinds of fishes, some I've recognized from books, some looked exotic that I had not seen or knew existed. But one in particular caught my attention. A large shark was swimming across the tank, back and forth, watching us. The shark's action in particular was odd, like it was pacing, waiting for the glass to break and for it to eat us but that wasn't what _really_ caught my eyes. It was because of its color than really stood out the most.

A white shark. An Albino shark I repeated to myself out loud without realizing it.

Alejandro turned to me and gave me another creepy yet amused smile. He approached the glass and the shark swam closer to where he was standing. Too close for me to even look at with getting comfortable. I've heard about how sharks attack people at sea when I was a kid; brother told me about it, of how many people died just from a shark attack; or some losing limbs because they look like turtles swimming at sea atop their surf boards.

I shuddered when I thought the shark was staring at me.

"Jun...I want you to meet my dear pet. I have raised this shark here...in this aquarium, away from the annoying and prying eyes of the media. So I hope that you would keep this to yourself." he explained, his face a bit grim but he never release the facade of a _happy-go-luck_ man.

"We are here because...?" I urged him to finish. I was curious why he had brought me here in the first place. Hell I'm still curious how he got the job as tutor. He doesn't look like one.

"We are here because I'm going to give you your first lesson." he grinned.

"Look...I get enough of that in school...I don't need some freaky ass guy giving me shady lessons." I said almost spitting out every words from my mouth. Alejandro laughed a chilling laugh but I stood my grounds.

"Hey come now...don't make this harder." he said with an obviously fake kindness.

"Who the hell do you think you are to be bossing me around?" I said. He shrugged and walked away from me and towards Sasha who was standing near a table, in the middle of the room. I remained still and waited, I could easily run away since they didn't bother keeping me tied up, and the door was merely a few feet away from where I stood; away from the two of them.

"Don't even think about it Jun, the place is rigged with booby-trap, one wrong move and you will go BOOM!" he said without even turning towards me. He seemed to be lining some equipments on the table, ones that shined under the fluorescent lights of the room. I scoffed and walked towards them, and I saw what it was he was lining up.

They were blades. All kinds of them.

An assortment of knives. Kitchen knives, throwing knives, you name it. Below the table were other things sloppily stuck in a bag and I saw sticking out what looked like a monkey wrench. I stared at, thinking what exactly they used it for then I remembered, they're Mafioso.

Criminals.

Alejandro, Sasha and me. We're all criminal. No exceptions.

I thought of many different things that Alejandro could use them for. Perhaps torturing, gathering information or just plainly killing someone. I shook the thought away, thinking about it made me thought of my own future. Am I going to be like them?

"Well Jun. Today's lesson will be easy since its your first day. I will only demonstrate to you what Sasha and I do. Well mostly me since Sasha only does the research and info gathering; when he does his job, I come in and take whatever. Once you are old enough, you will be doing the same job as I do." he said while he cleans a butterfly knife with a white cloth.

I raised an eyebrow, he never did mention what he does or what his involvement was with the Vongola Family,. "You never really did say what you and Sasha do." I mindlessly asked and he laughed.

"Ah forgive me, I was sure I did. I suppose I got too excited. Well Sasha here is an information broker. We're partners, but most of the time we just work solo but I get my information from him. I am what you can call a retrieval specialist. I take back what is stolen, I take vital information from enemy forces or whatever you can think of." He was about to continue but Sasha cleared his throat and made a gesture towards a door on the far left, opposite of the one we walked in.

"Alright alright...I said too much." and waved a hand to Sasha while he picked up another knife from the table. Sasha walked away, I kept my eyes on him as he headed towards the door on the left. He walked in and came pushing a man on wheeled chair. He got closer and that's when I noticed that the man has his hands bound on his back, mouth covered with a cloth to prevent him from screaming and yelling. Patches of purples almost covered his face, dried blood smeared on his lips and cheeks and I couldn't help but stare at him.

He couldn't have been any older than twenty, his brown shaggy hair a greasy mess, his tan skin patched with purple and smeared with blood and his blue eyes dark and tired but he still managed to glare at Alejandro as they got closer.

"My my~ I'm glad you have calmed down dear Riccardo." Alejandro said in a sing-sang tune. I couldn't get my eyes off of the man named Riccardo. He looked like any other Italian but he doesn't seemed like he would belong in any kind of faction or has involved himself to the mafia.

"You!" He spat. "You will pay for this Alejandro! My father will make sure of it that you lose your head!" he said almost snarling then shot a glare at me, a growl vibrated in his throat. I remained silent as Alejandro picked up the blades in front of him one at a time before turning his attention to the tied up man with a smirk on his face.

I shuddered as I watched, I knew what was going to happen next. My eyes shot from the blade that Alejandro chose to the hands that Sasha held down on the table. The man Riccardo struggled under Sasha's grip; he was heavier and larger than the tied up man. I wanted to look away, I didn't want to witness the violence that Alejandro's about to commit.

I swallowed dryly as I kept myself steady, my muscles tensed and shaking but I urged myself to stand still, like a cold statue that stood in a middle of an abandoned cemetery; still and emotionless yet a mournfully witnessed death.

"Hey Jun, you must watch this. It wouldn't be long that you will be doing the same thing I do. This is your first lesson, you must endure it, you mustn't show mercy or it will cost you your mission and the Information needed." Alejandro said while he kept his eyes locked on Riccardo's hands. "It is also vital that you don't get carried away, you have to at least draw out the interrogation and make the person talk before doing anything drastic. If all else fail and you find the person useless of anything, you do what you think you have to; Either release him or end him. Capisci?"

I wanted to say something back, something that would blow his ego into tiny little pieces, but I didn't and remained quiet, meekly nodded. Maybe because I was so caught up, that maybe I actually wanted to see how people like Alejandro can work so calmly with a job like his; how he easily dismissed the pain he was inflicting towards other.

I was curious; maybe too curious for my own good.

Alejandro began his interrogation, asking question about an object-hell if I knew what- that was taken away from a family that he was currently working for. Riccardo didn't answer his questions, nor did he made any indication that he'll answer anything. Alejandro carelessly waved the blade around, he chose a kitchen knife; big, shiny and sharp. I could easily use it to chop pork chops, bones and all.

Sasha on the other hand, remained quiet. He kept his death grip on Riccardo but I noticed that not once did he look towards Alejandro.

Alejandro swung the knife down, followed by the wet and the sound of bone on steel. I happened to glance at the table, Riccardo's pinky finger was severed from the hand; if I didn't know any better I'd say the finger twitched and wiggled its way back to the hand, stared at it again to make sure but it was still, drenched red with blood.

It was a good couple seconds before Riccardo realized what had happened, he was astounded that the pain didn't quite register. Alejandro let out a slight chuckle and as if on cue, Riccardo screamed in pain; sweat rolled down his forehead, tears were held back but I saw it clearly as it threatened to fall down his cheeks.

My vision wavered at the sight of Riccardo's severed finger. I have been bruised up, beaten up to the point of broken points but I never in my life could imagine such thing; to get any part of me severed was such a macabre thought that my stomach churned. I felt something come up my throat but reflexes pushed it back it down. I don't think I could imagine any more than getting beat up, I like my body parts and I don't want to part with them nor could I ever carve another man's flesh.

"Jun make sure you make notes." Alejandro muttered as he picked up another blade from the tablet; his tanned skin stained with small dabbles of blood when he cut through Riccardo's finger. Sasha still remained quiet, he wasn't unnerved at the sight of blood or the splash that almost covered his hands.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what I want to hear or would you like me to cut-off another finger? I'm sure the Salvatore will be sad to hear that their family's artist won't be able to paint anymore; you will be useless since you are an illegitimate son and your only use is your skill with the brush." he said while he made a swinging motion with a new knife towards Riccardo's hands. He twitched and I caught a slight whimper escaped his lips.

I saw too much;I watched too much than what I had bargained for. Maybe I should have ran away or at least look away. But I just had to be stupid and curious and the image of a finger being cut off stuck in my mind.

"Last chance boy or I will break your hands completely" This time, Alejandro's voice didn't show any kind of humor. It was plain and cruel, sinister even and it gave me chills.

"Vaffanculo!" Riccardo spat, he grinned when he saw Alejandro was caught off guard but it was completely vanished when Alejandro decided to drive a filet knife into the back of hand. Riccardo screamed again, his voice almost a gurgle from pain. Blood oozed out his hand and all over the table, almost washing all knives with red.

"Would you like to repeat that to me please?" Alejandro urged as he picked up another _torture_ device, this time he picked up something from under a table. "If you talk now, the damage can still be repaired and you will still be able to paint. Now tell me what I want to know!"

Riccardo trembled, his muscles looked tense as veins popped under his skin. He took in deep breaths, tears finally made its way down and assimilated with his own blood.

"I..." he started, panting every now and again. "...I don't know anything." he muttered. It took all of his strength to look up Alejandro and fiercely glare at him. Nothing showed that he was lying, perhaps he finally got tired of the torture that talking was the only salvation had left.

Alejandro scoffed as he lowered the wrench he held and studied Riccardo; he had given up since his skills with the brush was the only thing he has left.

"Well...if that's the case, then you're useless to us." he said coldly.

He said _useless._

Then I remembered what he said earlier_ " If all else fail and you find the person useless of anything, you do what you think you have to; Either release him or end him. Capisci?"_

Before I could gather my thought, Alejandro lifted the wrench above him and swung it down in full force. I watch it in slow-motion. My mind racing as the wrench made impact with the end of the knife that was sticking up, driving it further down his hand and out through the table, the wrench finally made a hard impact on flesh creating a wet shatter.

Sasha jumped back but I remained staring in horror; Riccardo's scream pierced my ears, his cry a became nothing but a gurgle as blood spilled onto the floor. But Alejandro wasn't satisfied, I saw in his eyes how blood thirsty he became and he lifted the wrench again slammed it back down on Riccardo's hand, again and again and again and again.

My stomach turned upside down this time I couldn't force anything back, I clamped my hands over my mouth, to at least prevent myself from regurgitating in front of Alejandro. I turned on my heels and ran back and I released. I released the disgusting acid that burned my throat and soured my taste. I looked back again, but Alejandro wasn't quite done.

He wasn't satisfied with just one hand, he wanted to destroy his other hand. Riccardo seemed to have given up, his head rested on the table while his arms were sprawled out for Alejandro to continue to brutalized.

Reflexes kicked in and I shot up to my feet and stomped my way back to Alejandro, my eyes averting from unrecognizable hands; my hands barely catching Alejandro's before making impact again.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked coldly, I stared at him firmly; the sour taste in my mouth was a reminder that Alejandro was capable of doing anything to me and I believed that he didn't care whether if I was his _student _or not.

"You need to stop! He is done for! What happened to _not getting carried away?_" I asked, repeating the words he had told me. His muscles tensed a bit, then finally relaxing under my grip. He looked at me strongly but that humorous look, finally resurfacing again. I let out a sigh.

He waved a hand at Sasha who silently obliged at his unspoken demand. "Oh and make sure you put him out of his misery, if you have to dump him in some ditch. Just make sure its far away as possible" he added before Sasha exited with the man.

We were then left alone; alone with a psychotic man who I knew could barely keep his own temper despite looking so calm and collective. If I said the wrong things, I might not be so lucky. He turned to me as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood that has gotten on his hands and face before tossing the cloth away.

"Remember Jun, this Job will be yours soon enough. Learn as much as you can and be useful to the Vongola Family. Make yourself known to them and trust me when I say this, your life will be so much better if you show the world how ruthless you can be."

At first, I didn't know how to take it, I couldn't comprehend what he was trying to tell. All I thought of that moment was how to I could survive being taught by his insane method of teaching.

I predicted that I would only last three days with him.

* * *

**A well I am sleepy now, this was the result of me being tired. Hope you likes it XD**


End file.
